


Lady Boss

by BrownFoxx



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bossy Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier Friendship, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, Divorce, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Protective Daryl Dixon, Revenge, Substance Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 41,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownFoxx/pseuds/BrownFoxx
Summary: Carol might be the boss in the boardroom... but her bodyguard Daryl Dixon is the boss in the bedroom!





	1. Interview

Former US Marine Daryl Dixon typed the address scribbled on the scrap of paper in his wallet into his truck's GPS system and before he knew it he'd arrived at the Douglass Security Agency, which was housed in a nondescript, three story office building on the outskirts of downtown Atlanta. Although it was almost 4 pm and near the end of the workday when he entered the lobby, he was right on time; his appointment was at 4. After introducing himself and telling the concierge, Tara, that he was looking for the owner, he was directed to take the elevator up to the third floor, "Mr. Douglass is expecting you Mr. Dixon. His office is the last door on the left."

Daryl said thanks, then nodded to the friendly looking group of staff chatting to each other on their way out the door and heading home for the weekend, then headed up on the elevator. He found the office and lightly knocked on the frosted glass door that read Theodore F. Douglass, Sr., CEO, and grinned as a tall, African-American gentleman built like a pro football linebacker opened the door for him. He was talking a mile a minute on his cell phone but he happily returned Daryl's smile the moment he saw him and motioned for him to come inside. They shared a brotherly hug then the man closed and locked the door behind them, then gestured that Daryl have a seat on one of the low, expensive looking tan leather couches in the spacious waiting area of his office suite. He then covered the mouthpiece of his phone and whispered "help yourself," while pointing toward a large bar in the corner of the room that housed a fully stocked top shelf mini bar, a gourmet cappuccino maker, an iced tea maker, a blender, a Keurig coffee maker with assorted 'K-cup' coffee flavors and assorted creamers as well as a mini fridge filled with sodas, juices, beer and bottled spring water.

Daryl nodded in thanks. He eyed the mini bar, thinking of having a few ice cold light beers as well as pouring himself a double whisky sour, but ended up just brewing a cup of coffee. He chuckled to himself since he hadn't been indulging in too much alcohol in the past several years and figured that it wouldnt take much to get him tipsy or worse and getting plastered during what was technically a job interview wouldn't exactly be a smart idea. 

Once the coffee was done he poured in a splash of Irish cream flavored creamer while he waited patiently for his old friend Theodore aka T-Dog to get off the phone, undoubtedly talking to his beautiful wife Sasha, judging from the conversation about what he should pick up for dinner on his way home from work in the next half hour.

It wasn't like Daryl had anywhere else to be so he simply waited and enjoyed his cup o' joe. He'd been at home doing next to nothing for the past several months while recuperating from knee surgery after a work accident in the line of battle so a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. The boredom of being cooped up in the house all that time had been driving him nuts so he was simply glad to get out and have someplace to go other than the super Wal-Mart, especially since he could finally walk again (and even run just a little) without any pain. 

After the accident he'd done a lot of reflecting and had opted to take an early retirement package after his near 15 year career position as an advanced combat trainer and marksman specialist with the US Marine Corps. After six months at home however he was REALLY ready to get back to work. He was bored and he hadn't dated anyone in awhile due to the nature of his former job so he sometimes felt a bit lonely at times too so he was glad to get out and possibly start meeting people again. When his old friend T-Dog contacted him and offered him a gig with his private security firm he'd jumped at the opportunity. The pay sounded amazing and would more than supplement his pension income and he figured that anything beat sitting around at home watching soap operas and cooking shows and playing poker on the internet all damn day long. 

Daryl had gone through basic training with T-Dog and they'd graduated from the Marine Corps academy together nearly fifteen years prior, both specializing in hand to hand combat and weaponry logistics, but after putting in a little over eight years of deployments together in the Middle East and other locales around the world, T-Dog fell head over heels in love with Sasha Williams, a beautiful, young nurse he'd met while on an extended leave at home one summer and decided he wanted a life with her. They got engaged after starting a long distance relationship and when he finished out the last year of his service contract, he didnt renew, opting for an early retirement with a partial pension; then he married Sasha and built a life with her in their hometown of Atlanta, Georgia. 

Seven years later T-Dog now owned a highly lucrative home and personal security firm, and he and Sasha owned a beautiful home and had two beautiful children and another one on the way due in a couple of months. When he found out that his old buddy Daryl had been injured in the field and had taken an early retirement from the service, he'd contacted him right away and visited him often in the hospital and later once he'd been discharged home. 

Daryl was impressed with his friend's success in the civilian sector. Business was apparently booming and T-Dog was making a lot of money for his family. His company already had revenue in the low millions. Daryl had often thought about trying a second career and possibly having a family of his own someday; he'd been on the go for special assignment tours of duty for the Marine Corps for so long he hadn't thought about it too much but once he was home for several months straight he'd thought of it often. It wasn't too late, he knew... he was only 34 after all and even his crazy older brother Merle had finally settled down a few years back and gotten hitched to his long time girlfriend, a gorgeous civil rights attorney named Andrea. After marrying her they had a kid which calmed Merle down considerably; he didnt even drink anymore other than the occasional beer and he was happier than Daryl had ever seen him.

Once T-Dog got off the phone he called Daryl back into his private office. "Dixon, come on in, man." 

Daryl went in and sat down. "So T... tell me a little more about this gig man... I'm ready to start right away."

"I'm happy to hear that Dixon. Your physical exam and drug test were all good of course and all of your pre-clearance paperwork for carrying one of our firearms is a go as well so I'm hoping to get you on payroll starting next week. Lots of money on the table and it's a pretty sweet assignment to start. I know you'll do just fine."

"What would be my task exactly?" 

"Well as you know my agency deals in keeping people and their belongings safe. Our clientele account plans range from under twenty bucks a month to several thousands of dollars per month depending on what they need. I sell home owner's and renters insurance policies, as well as offer remote private home and business security surveillance monitoring. We also manage referral services for our team of independent private investigators, self defense trainers and bounty hunters, and we have our own team of armed guards for business protection, mall security, off duty cops on the payroll to do security detail at parties and stores, and we offer personal protection bodyguards for celebrities and political dignitaries." He motioned for Daryl to follow him out into the hallway and down the two flights of stairs into the cavernous locked basement area and Daryl was surprised to see hundreds of computer screens showing different angle images of homes and other buildings that were being monitored remotely in real time. "I got staff members that work from here and from home who monitor these surveillance cameras around the clock and can contact police by phone in any case of security breaches or the fire department for fire damage in real time. And like I said, others provide a more hands on role, and that's what I have in mind for you. In time I want you to help me train the newly recruited armed guards. Our reputation spread by word of mouth and we now have a pretty big roster of clients, including a few celebrities that want personal bodyguards on a daily basis for public appearances or longer such as for concert tours and such and they'll need combat training."

Daryl shook his head. "Sounds good... but you said 'in time'. What did you have in mind for me to do next week?"

T-Dog smirked at him then led him over to one of the computers. "You ever heard of Peltier's?" he asked Daryl as he logged online.

"The high end department store chain? They're all over the place. Its been awhile but didn't there used to be one in the Kingdom Mall?"

"Yup... and there's a lot more locations now," he replied as he pulled up the company website. "Peltier's is the reason why my wife's credit cards are always maxed out as soon as I pay them down. She's addicted to the name brands... I swear she shops there for shoes and handbags for herself and stuff for the kids at least twice a week," he laughed. He then showed Daryl the website and clicked on a link to the 'About Us' page that detailed the company history and showed photos of all of the current top executives.

"Peltier's was founded here in Atlanta in the early 1930s by French Immigrant Antoine Peletier, the current owner Edward Peltier's great-grandfather. Initially a small furrier and leather goods shop they later began specializing in high end clothing and diamond jewelry, and now the company is an international entity in the world of high fashion and luxury goods. The corporate headquarters is located here in Atlanta as well and the company net worth is currently near half a billion dollars and counting," he said with a whistle.

"So... you need me to do security down there at the headquarters?" Daryl asked with a smirk. "Protect half a billion bucks with my little flashlight cop badge?" he chuckled.

T-Dog burst out laughing. "No man... I need you to keep an eye on the big boss' soon to be ex wife, Carol. They're in the middle of a nasty divorce and custody battle and she's in line to get a hefty slice of the pie once its all over because she never signed a pre-nup when they got hitched back in the late 90s. She's also in a corporate battle with him and the board because she's a high ranking exec at the company in her own right and is refusing to sell them her shares. Over the years her husband, Ed, started cheating on her and abusing her and when she wanted out of the marriage he refused to give her a divorce so she dragged his name throught the mud in the tabloids and now he wants revenge. He's dangerous with friends in low places and she's scared of him, Daryl. I mean really scared. Scared he's gonna hire someone to attack her, or do it himself when she least expects it... and shes scared he's gonna try to kidnap their teenaged daughter. Someone on her team contacted me personally about providing her with her the best personal bodyguard I've got and youre the best marksman and hand to hand combat fighter I know. Money's no object. Of course theres a set fee I suggested and she agreed to it but I'm sure she'll play ball for anything else you think of to throw into the pot. She's scared to death of her husband and is willing to pay top dollar for around the clock armed protection out at her mansion in Buckhead and wherever else she wants to go until the trial comes up in a little under two months. So Dixon if you're interested, the job is yours. You'll have to stay with her 24/7 of course but she's offering an astounding $50K a month plus room and board, and for your airfare to wherever she travels, that is if she doesn't hop on one of the company private jets of course," he chuckled, "and I'll provide you with one of our armored vehicles to have at at your disposal for anyother local transportation. Name your price for anything else you want too... trust me, she'll pay it. I personally thinks the job's gonna be a piece of cake. Her soon to be ex-husband is nothing more than a punk and a coward so I seriously doubt if he tries anything. Believe me, I'd take the job my damn self if Sasha wasn't so close to her due date and needed me at home every night. The grand total is about $100K so thats an easy $80,000 flat for you after my 20 percent referral fee off the top, plus whatever perks of traveling with her entourage you get in addition are gonna be insane. So... will you take the job?"

Daryl glanced at the screen at the beautiful, delicate looking woman with the short silver pixie cut. 'How in the hell could anyone want to hurt her? Her fuckin' husband of all people especially? What a prick,' he thought to himself. Daryl ABHORRED anyone who hurt other people but wife beaters in particular were at the bottom of the barrel in his book. He thought it over a moment. Eighty grand sounded too sweet... When in the hell could he ever make so much money so fast...legally... and besides, he didnt have anything else to do for the next two months. "Where do I sign?" he asked as he shook his friend and new bosses hand. 


	2. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wants to know more about Carol...

T-Dog took Daryl back upstairs to his office and once inside they sat back down. "Dixon I knew I could count on you, that's why I already got the ball rolling. You'll start Monday morning and will meet Ms. Peletier down at the corporate offices!"

"What's she like?" Daryl asked curiously. 

"I didn't speak with her directly, but I'm sure she's nice," T-Dogg replied. "Her personal assistant was pleasant enough when she contacted me on Ms. Peletier's behalf and forwarded her information once I let her know I had someone who'd be perfect for the job. She then transferred my $20K finder's fee and said your share will be transferred in $10K installments on a weekly basis up until the trial. From what I read about her online, she comes from old money; German-American family background. Her maiden name was Carolina Brewer but she goes by Carol for short. Her title at Peletier's is Executive VP of Luxury Merchandising and she holds over 30% of the company's shares, gifted to her by her in-laws before they died, much to the disdain of her soon to be ex-husband, Ed. She majored in fashion at the Parsons School of Design in New York then got a masters in businesss from Savannah State. Iota Eta Pi sorority member. Only married once to that asshole, and they've got one daughter, Sophia, who's a 10th grader out at Woodbury Boarding School. She owns an estate here in Georgia in the Buckhead area, an apartment up in New York City and she has a beach house down in Miami. Off the record she's not exactly my type, but she's a real looker when she's all dressed up that's for damn sure. Killer legs," he whistled.

"You know I'm leg man... she seeing anybody?" Daryl asked with a smirk. 

"Not that I've heard of, but don't you get any ideas, Dixon," he joked. "This gig is for business, not pleasure. And I imagine she has a line of suitors a mile long. The company's new Director, Phillip Blake, is rumored to be interested in her. Like I said earlier, she's set to get half her husband's multi-million dollar fortune after the divorce, plus child support if she gets full custody which she probably will and her shares in the company are worth millions more and counting if she ever decides to sell them. Unfortunately that's another reason why she needs our protection. She's very vulnerable right now and you never know people's motives."

"I'll keep my eyes open for any wolves in sheep's clothing sniffin' around her," Daryl replied sincerely.

T-Dog nodded then wrote Daryl an advance check for ten thousand dollars to start and told him he'd get another ten grand each week deposited directly into his checking account for the next seven weeks to total his share of eighty thousand dollars.

He then advised him to pack up his wardrobe over the weekend for his temporary move and to pay his rent, gas & electric and other bills in advance since he'd technically be living with Carol for the next two months starting that following week. 

Due to the confidential nature of his upcoming task he then told Daryl not to tell anyone he knew too many specifics about where he was going to be at any given time while he was guarding Carol and if he had to leave her side for any reason such as a family emergency or something, that he MUST notify him personally immediately, and that he musn't leave until his replacement arrived, and that the replacement MUST give him a secret password before he left. 

"What's the password?" Daryl asked with a smirk.

"You'll be notified if it changes any time soon but for right now the password is 'walkers'," T-Dog chuckled. 

"Walkers? What made you come up with that?"

"You ever watch that crazy TV show about the cop who survives the zombie apocalypse?"

"Waking The Dead or something like that? I've heard of it but I've never watched it before, why?"

"'Its The Walking Dead," T-Dog laughed, "and 'walkers' are what what the survivors on the show call the zombies. My wife got me hooked on that damn show. It's freakin' insane. You've gotta check it out, Dixon... I'm warning you though man, its addictive. They're already 9 seasons in too so you've got a lot to watch if you wanna catch up before the new season starts."

Daryl just shook his head. He'd had enough of binge watching TV while he was incapacitated in bed healing from his knee surgery, and the idea of watching a show about a rag tag group of survivors running from a bunch of zombies seemed absolutely absurd to him. "Uhhh... I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself," T-Dog shrugged with a laugh. He then opened a locked closet and handed Daryl a large black duffle bag containing a brand new nickel plated Smith and Wesson 45 handgun in a locked case, a few boxes of bullets and a regulation bullet proof vest, and advised that he put in a few hours of practice down at the local shooting range over the weekend since he'd been out of practice since before his accident. He then gave Daryl a company cell phone, and handed over a company 'petty cash' credit card to be used for gasoline and other incidental purchases as well as a set of keys to the armored car he'd be borrowing starting that following week, and informed him that he could come pick up the car from his home anytime on Sunday evening and to leave his own truck there. Finally he gave Daryl an envelope containing a copy of Carol Peltier's account information including her home, work and vacation addresses, emergency contact info, her daughter Sophia's boarding school address, several photographs of them both as well as a few photographs of Carol's ex-husband Ed Peletier. The friends then parted with plans to meet up out at T-Dog's house on Sunday evening.

Daryl went to the shooting range the next morning then packed his suitcase with a couple pairs of jeans and tee shirts, underwear and socks, a few hygiene toiletries and a brand new pair of his signature Irish Setter work boots. He'd been in the military for years then sat at home for months so he didn't exactly have a big wardrobe to take with him and figured he could just buy whatever else he needed as the need arose.

On Sunday he drove out to T-Dog and Sasha's beautiful home in Alpharetta, Georgia. He was blown away when his old friend then handed over the keys to the matte black paint on black leather, fully armored and kitted out, late model Stealth Audi RS7. The car was an absolute BEAST and Daryl couldn't wait to get behind the wheel.

Just before he drove off T-dog reminded him, "Don't forget Dixon, 9 am sharp tomorrow morning down at Peletier's corporate headquarters. Good luck, man and keep me posted with frequent reports."

"Will do," Daryl grinned, then the two old military buddies saluted one another before he took off down the road toward his place to get some sleep. He had a big day ahead of him!


	3. Ice Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets his first glimpse of his new boss...

Although Daryl had the luxury of sleeping in as late as he wanted every morning since retiring, his years of discipline concerning timeliness and dedication to duty prevailed on Monday morning. He was showered and dressed long before 7, and had packed up the car with his suitcase and the duffle bag with the gun case and Carol's account information. He'd given a neighbor all of the perishable food in his fridge the day before and used the last two slices of bread in the house to make some toast then finally turned everything off and locked up his Senoia, Georgia bachelor pad for until his assignment as Carol Peletier's bodyguard concluded in 2 months. 

By 7:30 he was on the beltway headed toward Atlanta. It was only about a 45 minute or so drive and he didn't have to be there until 9 but the traffic heading into the city from the numerous surrounding small towns and suburbs was terrible every morning so he knew it was a good idea to head out early. He wanted to make a good impression on his first day and he also wanted to scope out the place.

His iPod played an assorted mix of 90s grunge rock, 80s hair band rock, late 60s acid rock and 70s soul music during the ride to the city and even though he got caught up in two separate accident traffic jams he still made it to the address T-Dog had given him with about 15 minutes to spare. 

Peltier's corporate offices were housed inside of a massive high rise glass office building on a bustling street in the middle of downtown and there wasn't a parking spot on the street to be found anywhere in a three block radius but fortunately Daryl lucked up and spotted a large garage just down the block so he paid for valet parking with the credit card T-Dog had given him. He observed his surroundings as he hurried up the street and made a mental note to get a copy if the building's blueprints so he'd be familiar with all of the entrances and exits, stairwells and elevators in case of an emergency.

He entered the huge, crowded lobby and asked a security guard where he could find Peltier's Corporate offices and he was told that they were housed on the top 10 floors of the building, and that he should take the glass elevator in the south wing up to the 30th floor.

He figured he should follow the crowd all dressed up in suits and he found the elevator, then once upstairs he politely introduced himself to the concierge at the front desk then let her know that he had a 9am appointment with Ms. Peletier.

"You're here... to meet with Carol Peletier?" the beautiful Latina secretary asked him in disbelief in a seemingly haughty, snobbish tone. 'Dressed like that?' her facial expression also obviously revealed, even though she hadn't let those words come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I've got an appointment to meet her here at 9 o'clock sharp," Daryl replied and for the first time in his adult life he felt a bit out of place with his overgrown, disheveled mop of brown hair in his eyes, and dressed in jeans, boots and a plain black tee shirt under his old, signature black leather, winged motorcycle club vest, especially when he glanced around the room and saw that all of the other guys scurrying around the office were impeccably groomed and dressed to impress in their designer suits and ties and shiny new dress shoes. He then shook it off quickly however. Who in the hell did this chick think she was to look down her fuckin' nose at him? He was Daryl fuckin' Dixon! He'd survived hand to hand combat with terrorists, been shot in the line of battle, and had blown out his knee for his country in the middle of a war zone in a desert in the middle east some damn where and lived to tell about it so he could definitely handle a snobby secretary!

He leaned in over her slowly and boldly eyeballed her intently. "Look here Sweetheart... gonna repeat myself real slow because maybe you don't hear so good. The name's Daryl Dixon, Princess... and somebody by the name of Maggie Greene set this up last week for me to be here right here and right now so get on the horn and let yer boss know I'm here," he snapped. "It's 9:03 so you're holding up progress. I'd hate fer her to think I'm late on my first day so chop chop Honey Bunny... time is money," he then added with a wink while snapping his fingers. 

"You're... gonna be working... here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Something like that. But not how you're probably thinkin'. I won't be here in any kinda corporate capacity that's fer damn sure."

"Oh! Well okay... And just for the record I'm not your Princess or your Sweetheart... but Honey Bunny just might grow on me, she chuckled. "My name is actually Rosita though," she added with a smirk pointing at the name plate on her desk, "and I can't call back to announce you because Ms. Peletier isn't here yet. Get used to that; she always comes in late on Mondays because she absolutely hates Mondays. And even if she was here you'd still have to wait because she NEVER meets with anyone until after she's had her first coffee and talks to her lawyer and her executive secretary first. Maggie Greene is Ms. Peltier's personal assistant and she knows that better than anybody so I dont know why she told you that you had to be here at 9, so you're just gonna have to wait," "Welcome to Peletier's Corporate by the way," she then added with a smirk.

She wasnt snobby Daryl realized, she just had a little spunk... and he liked it. "Fine." Daryl sighed dejectedly then sat to watch the bustling activity goung on all around him for nearly another half hour or so when suddenly the elevator chimed and the doors opened and it seemed to him that the whole office took a collective breath and parted for the inhabitants of the elevator like the Red Sea parted for Moses. Just then a tiny, petite woman with a closely cropped silver pixie cut stepped off the elevator and quickly surveyed the room with a critical eye. She was dressed to kill in dark, oversized Gucci shades and an impeccably fitted black and white striped vintage Chanel pants suit, a fire engine red sheer silk shell top, matching red Christian Louboutin platform pumps, a red Hermes Birkin bag and its matching briefcase.

'So that's the infamous Carol Peletier,' Daryl thought to himself. She was absolutely stunning in person; even prettier than she was in the pics he'd seen and a lot smaller too, despite the sky high heels he'd also immediately noticed, and he was barely able to take his eyes off her.

Carol was closely flanked by a tall African American woman, equally stunning in her own way and dressed to kill in an exquisitely tailored, green silk Valentino jacket and knee length skirt, a leopard print Roberto Cavalli blouse and a tall pair of tan peep toe Jimmy Choo stilettoes that showed off her long legs and perfect ass Darly that couldn't help noticing and he couldn't help thinking that she moved as stealthily as a samurai. She had a very close natural haircut and a large pair of gold hoop earrings in her ears, and she was also carrying an obscenely expensive looking tan Hermes briefcase and while she whispered conspiratorialy in Carol's ear as they exited the elevator Daryl wondered exactly who she was.

Behind her walked a tall, slender blonde haired man with glasses, dressed in a casual yet neatly pressed tailored Hugo Boss suit. Daryl thought the guy looked like and moved like a rat for some odd reason, and tagging along behind him was a young woman with bright green eyes and a medium length brown haircut in a short, vintage black Azzedine Alaia skirt with a thin, baby pink cashmere sweater and tank twinset and a pair of matching baby pink Sam and Libby ballet flats, engrossed in scribbling notes onto a notepad. Daryl thought that she was cute in a farmer's daughter kind of way despite her fancy rags and figured rightly that she was probably Maggie.

"Good morning Ms. Peltier... Michonne... Milton... Maggie," Rosita chirped cheerfully as the group of 'power women" and the 'Rat' quickly marched past her desk toward the office suites down the hallway and Daryl chuckled to himself because he could've sworn that Carol hissed, "what's so good about it?" in reply yet without even glancing in Rosita's direction.

A little while later a buzzer rang and after taking the call Rosita called Daryl up to the desk. "The Ice Queen will see you now," she whispered in a sing song tone with a smirk. "And beware... remember what I told you about Mondays."

"She can't be that bad can she?" Daryl asked. She was entirely too pretty to be mean, he thought to himself.

Rosita stared at him with a deadpan expression. "You ever seen the movie, "The Devil Wears Prada?" 

"That bad, huh?"

Rosita just shook her head yes then pointed him toward the last office in the back with the red door.


	4. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets to know the Ice Queen... but she isnt so cold after all...

The last thing Daryl needed was for some evil, demanding 'Ice Queen' to get on his nerves every day. He hadn't signed up for that and as he knocked lightly on Carol's office door he sincerely hoped that his new 'Lady Boss' wasn't going to be a problem. The promise of $10,000 a week for the next two months sounded amazing, but not if it meant losing his sanity.

"Come in." 

He entered and could sense some heavy tension in the room but as he nodded politely in greeting to Maggie and the 'Samurai Lady', they both responded with surprisingly reassuring and welcoming smiles. He then noticed that the 'Rat' was eyeing him from his seat as well but he had a much less than friendly scowl on his face.

"Carol I wasn't done," he then said and Daryl looked a little surprised at how he was talking to her.

"I said that will be all, Milton," Carol then stated in a dismissive, no nonsense tone to 'the Rat' from her seat behind a massive antique oak desk, her face hidden behind her large desktop computer screen.

Apparently they'd been engaged in a serious discussion just before she summoned Daryl inside and it was obvious that she was beyond ready for the conversation to be over and done with.

Milton suddenly jumped up and stood over her desk in a somewhat aggressive posture, face red as a beet. "But Carol, what about my promotion to the executive merchandising team? I finally finished my degree and you promised me that once I got my master's that we'd discuss this," Milton began while pointing his finger at her and stomping his feet and Daryl thought he looked like a spoiled child throwing a temper tantrum.

Carol cut him off abruptly. "Milton that is enough! I know what I said but now is not the time for this conversation! I need to meet with Mr. Dixon, he's gonna be joining my team and you have a lot of work to do before the board meeting this afternoon so I suggest you get to it. We'll just have to discuss your promotional endeavors at some other time." 

Milton Mamet frowned. 'Who in the hell does she think she's talking to?' he asked himself. He couldn't stand Carol bossing him around and stalling his progress with the company. He also didnt like getting dismissed and embarrassed in front of the new guy, whoever the hell he was. 'Who is he anyway?' he wondered. Daryl didn't look like the average Peletier's executive; in fact, Milton thought he looked more like some kind of a wild game survivalist hunter or a Sons of Anarchy biker club reject or something. 'How did he even get whatever new job he's got here? He better not have gotten the position I wanted or there's gonna be hell to pay!' he thought to himself. 

Milton had been Carol's executive secretary for over two years now which was far too long in his opinion and he wanted a bigger piece of the pie. There were a lot of opportunities at the company and even though he already made a considerable amount of money he wanted a higher ranking position with even better pay and more perks and benefits. He felt that he deserved a promotion and Carol had repeatedly promised him she'd consider it in the future but he wanted it now. He had to defer to Carol however because she had the final say on it because she was the VP of the department but she was taking too long and it was really pissing him off. He knew that she was a just a prop in the company because of her famous last name, which would be changing really soon once her divorce finalized. He'd heard that she used to be a 'nobody' at the company, just another unknown assistant luxury buyer until she married the now deceased big boss's son Ed Peletier. Milton had heard all of the stories however and knew that once their relationship went south, Ed cheated on her with half the girls in the secretary pool and used to put her down in front of everyone in meetings and had even started smacking her around behind closed doors. Now they were in a heated custody battle and their divorce was pending with millions of dollars on the line; it was the talk of the office and Milton wondered when she'd gotten a backbone, when 'she used to be such a pushover,' he thought to himself. He looked at her disdainfully then fixed his face quickly with a phony smile and put his hands up in mock defeat. "Whatever you say... boss," he then muttered in a low, controlled tone that barely hid his dissatisfaction at being dismissed so abruptly, and as he stormed out of the office he bumped into Daryl's shoulder on purpose. "Sorry! You're gonna be working here with us, I presume? A little under dressed don't ya think?" he asked with a laugh that didn't quite reach his ice blue eyes.

Daryl just eyeballed him with a bold, fixed gaze. Who did he think he was? He'd immediately known that there was something about that guy that he REALLY didn't like AT ALL and now he knew it for certain and he was about to tell him.

Milton could sense Daryl's scrutiny and felt scared as hell. The guy looked like he was about to beat the crap out of him. "Oh, I was just teasing," he laughed. "Milton Mamet, Ms. Peltier's Executive Secretary. Nice to meet ya," he then said, lightly shaking Daryl's strong hand with his own weak, clammy one. "Guess I'll be seeing you around," he then muttered with a smirk before exiting Carol's office and slamming the door, and the second he was gone both the 'Samurai Lady' and the 'Farmer's Daughter' burst into laughter while Carol let out a sigh of relief.

"The hell's his problem?" Daryl asked as he approached Carol's desk.

"In a nutshell... he's an asshole," the 'Samurai Lady' replied from her seat beside Carol's desk, then reached out to shake Daryl's hand. 

Daryl nodded. "I'd have to agree with you there. Pleased to meet you, ma'am," he then added as he shook her outstretched hand.

"Pleased to meet you too. I'm Ms. Peletier's divorce attorney and estate consultant, Michonne Grimes, Esquire... partner at Horvath, Grimes and Harrison Civil & Family Law."

"Harrison as in civil rights attorney Andrea Harrison? She's my sister in law!" he chuckled. "My brother Merle told me months ago that she'd finally made partner down at that firm a few months back."

"The very one. And none of that ma'am stuff. Call me Michonne. I've heard nothing but good things about you, Mr. Dixon. My cousin T-Dog referred you specifically for this job. Glad to have you on board. As you can see things are pretty tense around here."

"I see... and thanks. And call me Daryl. T-dog and I go way back. I couldn't let him down. I took an early retirement a few months back and was ready to get back to work so I'm glad to be here. Hope I can be of help.

"You will... and not a moment too soon either," Maggie then replied, jumping up from her seat. "I'm Maggie Greene, Ms. Peletier's personal assistant. Welcome to the team."

Daryl nodded in thanks and Carol finally spoke to him from behind her computer screen. He felt a shiver go through him as her intent gaze fixed on him and their eyes locked; she had the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Have a seat, Mr. Dixon," she then said, gesturing toward the seat Milton had just vacated and he sat down facing her. "Yes, ma'am... and please call me Daryl."

"Will do... and none of that ma'am stuff for me either... call me Carol. So... lets get started. What'll it be? Cappuccino, coffee, tea?" she offered.

"Coffee's fine," he replied.

"How do you take it?" she asked and she shocked him when she got up and poured him a cup herself. 

"A little sugar... and a splash of Irish Cream if youve got it," he replied in amazement. He thought she was going to be some kind of a spoiled exec snob who wouldn't dare risk chipping a nail by fixing one of her employees a cup of coffee and that simple act of kindness blew him away. "Thank you," he murmured and when their fingers touched as she handed him his drink, he thought he felt a little spark between them.

Carol felt it too and she stood staring into his eyes a few seconds longer than what was necessary and knew she needed to say something quick as a distraction before anyone noticed. "Ummm.. Maggie, would you be a dear and make a quick bakery run? I'm positively starving for a cinnamon raisin bagel. Pick up a few assorted danish too and feel free to treat yourself to whatever you'd like as well. Take whatever you think you'll need out of petty cash of course." 

"Sure thing Carol. I'll go to Panera Bread. Michonne, Daryl, either of you want anything? " Maggie asked.

"You know it! I'll take two everything bagels lightly toasted with butter and extra cream cheese and a large green tea with lemon and the vanilla syrup, please," Michonne replied.

"Michonne, I swear I don't know how you eat like that everyday and stay in shape."

"It's the biweekly karate, jujitsu and Japenese sword fighting lessons. My trainer is a beast."

Daryl chuckled to himself, she'd reminded him of a samurai the moment he'd laid eyes on her. "Maggie, a couple of whatever kinda muffins you see will suffice for me," Daryl added.

"No problem. Be right back."

Maggie left and Carol fixed herself another coffee then asked Daryl to tell her a little about himself. She'd already read his bio and had okayed him to protect her but she wanted to get to know the real him; he would be living in her house for the next two months after all.

Daryl talked about his childhood a bit and then went into some detail about his career with the marine corps and why he chose to leave, then admitted that he'd never done personal security before but would do his best to keep her safe. Carol liked his honesty and could tell that he was sincere, and not to mention he was REALLY easy on the eyes. 'God, he's handsome,' she thought to herself while he was speaking. 'He could definitely model if he wanted to. All he needs is a good haircut and some real clothes. I bet he cleans up real nice..' She then had a fleeting thought about seeing him without ANY clothes and she had to fan herself at the thought. She could tell that his body was ripped through his clothes. It had been so long since she'd had those types of thoughts about a man it was making her feel hot all over. Just then Daryl broke her reverie.

"Got a couple questions for you now if you don't mind, Carol. T-Dog, that's my boss, well he told me that your soon to be ex-husband is the reason why you feel like you need protection. Can you tell me a little about the guy so I know what I'm up against in case he starts bothering ya? I mean he works here, right?"

"Yes, but he's out of the country for the moment. I believe he's at a rehab resort facility down in Mexico. He's been before and I presume he'll be back within a week or so."

"Rehab, huh? What's his poison? Drugs or alcohol?"

"Ed likes to drink. Always has. But heaven only knows what else he's doing nowadays. He's really on edge about our divorce, about losing custody and about all the money he's gonna lose. We didnt have a prenup, and his parents left everything to Sophia and I nd pretty much excluded him because of his drinking. He nearly destroyed the business and our family in the process. He got abusive, and ever since I left and filed for the divorce he started threatening me. Half the time our daughter refuses to see him because of all he's done, but he only blames me. He's been subtly threatening to harm me and take our daughter from me for months but since he hasn't actually done anything yet there's nothing the police can do to help me other than offer me a restraining order against him which I can't do because we occasionally have to work together here."

"But won't he still be loaded after you get your share of the settlement after the divorce? Why can't the bastard just accept it and move on?"

"He'll still have a very comfortable living but I'll get the bulk of his money plus child support and its driving him nuts. Millions of dollars. Plus he hates the fact that I'm in line to take over the company, and that I technically out rank him now. He doesn't think I have what it takes to run this place better than him even though I've been doing it for years. He's turned all of his cronies against me too; convinced them that I make bad decisions, even though profits have nearly doubled in the past few year. Philip Blake is a particular critic of mine."

"Blake. He's the new director right?"

"Yes, and serving as the current chairman of the board in Ed's absence while he's at rehab. Blake wanted to date me as soon as I got separated but I turned him down and I later found out that he and Ed are thick as thieves. Ed's got him in his pocket to vote against me, but I've got an ace in the hole. My number of share holdings eclipse everyone else's so technically I can ban his vote and revoke him as board chair. Ed likes Blake because he's a yes man who'll do whatever he says, and I won't anymore so he wants me eliminated because he knows I'll probably fire him and all of conspirators as soon as I take over. I don't trust too many people on our staff these days. The only people I fully trust right now are Michonne and Maggie, and now you because you all work for me directly, not for Peletier's Corporation. Milton on the other hand is my secretary but he technically works for the company and has an agenda like everyone else who's siding with my ex-husband. I really don't think Ed's crazy enough to kill me or anything, but the last couple of times we spoke he kept hinting that I need to either step down from my position or resign altogether and sell him my shares, because "accidents happen." That thing scared me to death. He's sick with jealousy and obsessed with bringing me down. Then he popped up at my daughter's boarding school a few weeks ago to take her on a schedued weekend outing, then tried to take her out of the country without notifying me first. They were missing for hours and I was so scared he'd try to take her away forever but Sophia called me just in time asking for her passport because her father wanted to take her to Paris and I realized what was going on and made him bring her home." Carol looked like she was about to cry. 

Daryl frowned. How dare that asshole make Carol feel afraid and try to manipulate their daughter all because of money? Who the hell does he think he is? She didn't deserve that. She'd been through enough during his years of abusing her and he vowed to himself to keep the sweet, beautiful woman seated across from him safe if it was the last thing he'd do.


	5. Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl offers to treat...

Maggie arrived back from Panera Bread and everyone got a little more acquainted as they enjoyed breakfast in Carol's office and before long they were all chatting and laughing with Daryl like he was an old friend. Carol then went online with Human Resources to request a temporary ID badge for Daryl from security, as well as requested a garage parking pass for him to use, then gave him leave to go off for awhile to explore the building and maybe take a break to walk around outside a bit while she got some paperwork done with Michonne.

Maggie and Michonne worked for Carol directly, not for the company so when Daryl returned they were both gone for the day. He found himself alone with Carol for the first time and wasn't really wasn't sure of exactly what to do regarding protecting her since she obviously wasn't in any imminent danger at the moment so he figured he should just make himself as inconspicuous as possible while she was hard at work on her computer. 

He grabbed a water from the mini bar then found a comfortable spot in the small sitting area adjacent to Carol's desk then grabbed a few magazines to occupy himself, and even though he seemed engrossed in the magazines he made certain to keep an eye on her whenever anyone stopped by the office throughout the course of the morning. He took note of all of the visitors' faces as well as their demeanors because it was obvious that some were a lot friendlier toward Carol than others. Keeping an eye on her proved to be an easy task however; he thought that she was REALLY pretty. She had the kind of plump lips he wanted to kiss and her super short haircut showed off her slender neck and amazing bone structure and he had to remind himself more than once that she was off limits to him beyond their new professional relationship. It had been a very long time since he'd dated anyone seriously so he couldn't help thinking about her in that way. 

Before he knew it a a couple of hours had passed and Carol was asking him what he wanted for lunch. "Thai... or Japanese, maybe?" she guessed while perusing through the mountain of take out menus that she'd pulled out of a drawer in her desk.

Daryl shrugged. "Japanese sounds good... haven't had sushi in awhile. I'm sure you know the best carryout places around here, or maybe we can hit one of those all you can eat buffets somewhere close by."

"Oh no... I've got a meeting at two, so I'd prefer to stay here. We can get whatever we want delivered though. The new Benihana up on Peachtree has an amazing lunch menu. Or... better yet we can wait until I'm off for the day and have dinner there. I plan to leave as soon as the meeting's over; it'll probably only take about an hour and a half, tops. Or better yet, maybe we can get our food to go on our way home." It then suddenly REALLY hit her when she said the words 'on OUR way home' that Daryl would be moving into her house that night for the next two months! She hadn't anticipated that her new bodyguard would be so freaking gorgeous however and could only imagine waking up to see his sexy, sculpted shirtless chest greeting her at the breakfast table every morning and her mouth went dry at the thought. It had been so long since she'd had a man that she actually liked living under her same roof that she knew she'd have to tread very carefully! 

Daryl nodded, totally oblivious of Carol's frisky thoughts. "Cool. We can eat at... home," he replied. "My treat though."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"I do. In fact I insist; it's the least I can do. I really appreciate this job Carol. Besides, you treated for breakfast," he then added with a sincere smile.

"That's awful sweet of you," Carol replied, sounding genuinely surprised. She was not used to a man sounding as appreciative as Daryl without having some kind of an agenda. Her soon to be ex-husband Ed was the exact opposite; he was totally selfish, self serving and self-centered in all of his thoughts and actions. He was a totally different man from the fun loving guy she'd married nearly 20 years prior; he'd turned into someone who only ACTED sincere when he wanted something, and now he was a monster who threatened her regularly and had tried his best to make her life a living hell before their separation. The only person Ed really cared about was himself; he loved his daughter as well of course but more often than not he only overindulged Sophia with money and gifts instead of spending quality time with her and was just too selfish to give Carol full custody because even though she'd allow him visitation with their child he just couldn't bear to let Carol 'win', even though she'd be much better off by staying with her mom full time. Ed traveled frequently, drank too much, and slept around with scores of different women, and not to mention he frequently held wild parties out at his house in Woodbury Hills, an upscale, gated community outside Atlanta where he and his guests regularly dabbled in recreational abuse of cocaine and marijuana; not at all a good environment for an impressionable, teenaged girl.

"Sounds like a plan," Daryl then stated breaking Carol out of her reverie. "I'll call and place our orders as soon as your meeting adjourns then we can head over to pick it up on the way out to your place. Just write down whatever you want on this piece of paper."

Carol agreed with a nod and when he went over to hand her the paper their fingers caressed lightly for the second time that day and Daryl IMMEDIATELY felt another tingling sensation shoot up his spine and he could immediately feel his manhood growing hard. He couldn't help it and he hoped she didn't notice as his face flushed beet red. 'That hasn't happened in ages... I feel like a damned teenager around this woman! It's gonna be a long and HARD two months of trying to resist her!' he thought to himself.


	6. Governor's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol is verbally attacked...

When Carol finally left for the day she had the makings of a nasty headache brewing. The meeting she had to co-chair had run nearly four hours which was a hell of a lot longer than it had been scheduled for and it had been chaotic and filled with drama from start to finish. Toward the end she'd been verbally attacked personally by her new boss and by that point her nerves were frazzled, her temples were throbbing and she felt terribly tense all over. Her neck and shoulders particularly felt tight with tension from the stress of it all and even her feet hurt. She figured a couple of drinks after work and a hot bubble bath before bed that night were in strong order.

She desperately needed a massage and already knew she'd be making an appointment for one ASAP. It was only Monday but she'd already had enough of playing the corporate game for one week and on her way back to her office she let Rosita know that she'd be working remotely from home for the next few days and would return for duty on the following Monday morning. Carol normally only worked in the office 3 to 4 days a week anyway and always worked from home every Friday but she couldn't wait that long to get away from that place. If someone needed her for anything they could shoot her an email, call her on her work cell or coordinate a time for a live video conference. She was grateful for the freedom and autonomy her executive position gave her and looked forward to taking advantage of those privileges from the comfort of her Buckhead area mansion, or if she felt like making the trip, at her oceanfront beachhouse down in Florida for the next several days.

For the duration of her career at Peletier's she'd gotten along great with all of her colleagues, but lately it seemed that the new acting CEO and board chairman Philip Blake and his ass kissing, brown nosing, subordinate sidekick Gregory were making it their business to make things difficult for her. They were both clearly on Ed's side for whatever perks he'd promised them for their loyalty, and in his absence they'd made a point to disagree with everything Carol suggested during the meeting, flat out refused to comply with any ideas she had, and in the end created a hell of a lot more work for her to do. 

Apparently profits were up overall with the company and sales looked good since the start of the fiscal year a couple of months prior but according to Blake the numbers could always be better and he blamed Carol's department specifically for everything that he thought was lacking on the bottom line. When she tried to defend the loyal and hard working staff on her team, Blake went in for the kill with his usual dramatic and cunning flair.

"Look Carol, we're all friends here and this is not an attack on you personally but I think the luxury brand merchandising division only looks good on paper. Numbers are decent at best... for now... but what about six months from now? How will we be able to continue to compete with Neiman Marcus, Saks Fifth Avenue, Nordstrom, Macy's, Bloomingdale's, Bergdorf's, Tiffany's and all of our other competitors if we don't have an edge? Peletier's is a department store chain known for its top luxury brands, but we don't even have any decent ideas to present for our upcoming women's couture conference, let alone have a new menswear line to display from our independent label during New York Fashion Week, which is in just under two months might I add! Due to your department's overall sub par planning and piss poor management, probably stemming from your recent personal problems at home that I won't mention, Peletier's may be doomed! Thousands of good, hardworking people will start losing their jobs when we have to start closing stores and it'll technically be all your fault because we can't keep up with our competitors! I know none of the people at this table want to lose their seven figure incomes because of you. I know I don't... so... I'm proposing that you get started on creating the new menswear line for fashion week. Resort season is coming up and I want the line ready for sale by then so you'd better get to it. A micro line will suffice for now but I want a name, a theme, a color scheme and a whole mood board detailing your proposed buyer, plus sketch prints, all on my desk first thing next week, no exceptions, and I'll have Milton here set up your budget for manufacturing and a sales campaign. He's long overdue for a little more responsiblity around here, dont you all think? He should've been promoted a long time ago and I already forwarded the paperwork to HR since you've neglected to which has held him back for far too long. All in favor?"

Gregory immediately raised his hand. "I second the motion," then several other people around the table raised their hands in support of Blake's rash ideas. They were apparently all suddenly nervous after hearing the 'Governor's exaggerated rant about possibly losing their fat salaries, and let that cloud their judgment of his cruel personal attack against Carol.

"Good. All are in favor. Meeting adjourned." he said with a smirk.

Carol suddenly went off! "But Phillip, you can't possibly try to hold me responsible personally if the company loses money six months from now due to losing sales from lack of a clothing line that doesn't even exist yet! I haven't designed anything in years! We have a design team for that so why do I have to do it? I have enough on my plate managing the buying that the Merchandising department entails. And you also know that it'll be nearly impossible for me to churn out an entire menswear line and have it ready by fashion week, let alone in stores in under two months! I'd have to work around the clock to get everything accomplished! And if you promote Milton now I won't even have an executive secretary to help me. You know I'm going through a divorce. This is totally unfair!" she exclaimed nearly in tears.

"You see Carol that's your problem. You don't see the big picture. You're over emotional right now and you have no imagination. I said micro line, not a full line. Maybe 20 or so pieces, tops. My nine year old daughter Penny could probably manage that," he then said causing everone around the table to laugh. He then grew gravely serious. "And since I've been here I've never seen anyone else on the team let their personal problems interfere with getting the job done. I know you're not on the Design team, but I know you've got a fashion design degree from Parsons so use the damned thing for a change. I'm giving you a direct order and I expect amazing results."

Everyone started filing out of the office after that and once only Blake, Gregory and Milton remained, 'the Governor' cornered Carol just before she got out of the door. "You listen up and you listen good, Carol! Its a new day. I dont care what you used to be or who you still think you are around here but I'm acting CEO until Ed returns and don't you forget it! Dont you dare question my authority again, and if you EVER show such an unprofessional and emotional display like that in one of my meetings again I'll write you up for insubordination and suggest your demotion myself! Understand?" he then added with an evil smirk before marching out with a chuckling Gregory in tow and out of the corner of her eye she saw Milton of all people happily giggling with glee at her expense.

Once back in her office she held back her tears as she apologized to Daryl for the long wait, but he told her he didn't mind a bit; he'd occupied the afternoon snacking on the rest of the leftover breakfast pastries, and watching old sitcom reruns on Netflix on his cell phone.

As Carol loaded her laptop, work cell and the file folders she needed into her oversized Hermes briefcase, her head was throbbing and it hit her that she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Deep down however, she knew that her appetite wasn't the main thing causing her pain. Her feelings were deeply hurt by Blake's brutal attack. She worked very hard and he made it seem like she was sabotaging the company. The worst part was that none of her colleagues had said a word in her defense once the idea of losing their fat salaries came into the conversation, even though EVERYTHING Blake said was pure bullshit.

Daryl came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out if her skin.

"Sorry Carol, I really didn't mean to startle you... I just asked if you still wanted me to place the order at Benihana's but I guess ya didnt hear me."

"Oh Daryl, Im sorry. Please make the call. And ask them to throw in the biggest, finest bottle of sake they've got to go along with our dinner!"

He looked at her with a surprised smirk. "You... drink sake? That's some strong stuff. I never have more than a sip or two of the stuff and Im five foot ten and nearly 170 pounds of solid muscle. You ain't exactly a large individual, ya know?" he added with a mischievous smile, joking about her petite stature. She'd kicked off her stilettoes the moment she closed her office door and he saw her true height.

"Dont let that fool you! Trust me, I can hold my liquor with the best of 'em," Carol chuckled. "Besides, I took tomorrow off so I can drink all night long if I want to so let's get the hell out of here. You can follow me to Benihana's to pick up our food then we'll head home and I can tell you all about my meeting over dinner. Its been a hell of a day!"

As Daryl called in their food order he couldn't help noticing Carol's sexy red pedicure before she slid her tiny feet back into her stiletto pumps. She had really pretty feet and he REALLY liked a woman with pretty feet (in addition to several other parts) and he unconsciously licked his lips as he felt his nature rising for her yet again. He tried to play it off but all he could think about was kissing her toes. How in the hell was he going to be able to resist his strong attraction to her once they were living in the same house?


	7. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol shows Daryl around her place...

After picking up their dinner order Daryl followed Carol's late model, white on white Mercedes Benz coupe to her house. The drive took about 30 minutes and before he knew it they'd arrived at her fully restored and renovated 19th century plantation estate, located a couple of miles down an old country road just outside of Buckhead, Georgia. They entered the gates and parked on the large, circular drive and Daryl was impressed with the majestic stone mansion surrounded by lush gardens and coconut palms as well as aged sycamore and weeping willow trees. The grounds were bordered on one side by a trout stream and on the other by an old peach tree grove, and a small wooded area that led to the lake bordered the southern end of the property. Carol later revealed that the estate had once belonged to Ed's parents and had been left entirely to Sophia in their will. Apparently they adored their only granddaughter and refused to leave anything to Ed because they were so disappointed with his drinking, gambling and drug habits, and had practically disowned him when he started openly cheating on Carol and abusing her years prior.

Once out of their cars they were greeted by Carol's groundskeeper, Otis, who introduced himself to Daryl with a friendly handshake then offered to help him with his bags.

Once inside the house, Daryl was in awe of the home's historic design and luxurious (yet not overly ostentatious) furnishings and decor. The foyer's grand entrance boasted a set of twin spiral staircases leading to the east and west wings of the mansion and while taking a quick tour of the place he was in awe of the indoor pool, home gym, theatre and game rooms complete with classic standing video games, a double lane bowling alley and an antique billiard table. 

Daryl met Otis' wife Patricia, a practical nurse who also worked part time as Carol's estate manager and housekeeper. Patricia usually stopped by Carol's place twice a week to do laundry, grocery shopping and cooking as requested, and to do a little light cleaning as needed. She also coordinated with a local maid service for the per diem contracts for the small army of cleaning ladies and maintenance men who came in every few months or whenever the entire house needed a good cleaning and service repairs but it was rare that that was necessary beyond that because although the mansion was huge (with 9 bedrooms, 12 bathrooms, wine cellar, library, salon & spa, home office, music ballroom, parlor, family room, both indoor and outdoor pools, pantry, a poolhouse and an in-law suite and more,) Carol mostly only occupied one floor in the southern wing of the house, and she usually cleaned that entire area herself unless her busy work schedule prevented it. She rarely had houseguests other than Maggie and Michonne lately, or Sophia's school friends that she'd often invite over to swim or go horseback riding during her occasional weekend home visits and during the summers and since her in laws had passed away she hadn't been compelled to host any big gatherings during the holidays.

Carol and Sophia moved in with them two years ago when she just couldn't take Ed's abuse any longer. She tried to hold on to her marriage for her daughter's sake but she never wanted Sophia to see her beat up by her father and she couldn't hide it from her or anyone else any longer. After discovering him in their bed having sex with another woman (a busty blonde Peletier's retail clerk of all people,) for the third or fourth time that month (she'd totally lost count of his blatant infidelities in her house at that point) she finally told him that she was leaving him and instead of apologizing to his wife he apologized to his paramour then proceeded to curse Carol out in front of the mistress in the basest of language. Carol had never been more embarrassed in her life but it only got worse after the woman was gone. Ed was high on cocaine and ecstasy pills and he was so angry at her for interrupting him while he was having what he called "the hottest sex ever" that she ended up with two black eyes, her back and arms were covered with bruises and he'd dislocated her shoulder after shoving her down the stairs. After he left in a rage she packed a few things and went to the emergency room... again. She should've pressed charges but as usual she didn't, but this time she thankfully didn't go crawling back home to him for more; instead she drove straight to her in-laws home after being discharged from the hospital so that they could see first hand what he'd done. Initially she'd been a little afraid that Ed's parents would side with him when she asked for the divorce because they never had a prenuptial agreement and she'd be entitled to half of Ed's assets (which included their eight figure joint savings account, half of his share holdings in the company which totalled in the millions as well, and half of his multi million dollar inheritance whenever his parents died, as well as hefty child support for Sophia until she completed college and alimony payments for her reflective of the lifestyle he'd afforded her,) but Ed's parents were totally on her side. They were livid at Ed's behavior and thankful that Sophia was away at boarding school for most of the year and hadn't witnessed much of the abuse over the years since Carol had always tried to hide it. They'd noticed a major change in their spoiled brat of a son over the past few years but were deeply shocked when Carol finally revealed the abuse- they had no clue his drinking and drug use had gotten so bad.

Carol had a safe haven with her in-laws but unfortunately Mr. Peletier suddenly took ill that following year and when he passed away from advanced stage cancer, his wife passed on a few months later from grief. They died within six months of each other that past year but fortunately they'd both revised their wills; Mr. Peletier left everything to his wife with a clause that if anything happened to her all of his assets would go to Sophia, and when she died she left all of her own personal assests to Sophia as well. Everything that was previously for Ed, they'd added to Sophia's inheritance and had left their only granddaughter with a considerable amount of money that she'd be able access once she was of age and had completed her higher education. In the meantime, Carol of course was made guardian of the estate, and her court date finalizing her divorce from Ed was getting closer and closer.

Unfortunately since before his parent's death, Ed blamed Carol for turning them against him and was livid at the reading of the wills and he repeatedly threatened that he'd make her pay dearly. It got to the point where she was almost scared to leave the house at times, scared to go into the office (where they still worked together,) then was scared to go home because Ed grew up in that house and knew the property like the back of his own hand), leading her to seek personal protection.

Her divorce lawyer Michonne had suggested her cousin Theodore's security agency and so far hiring Daryl from there seemed to be one of the best decisions she'd ever made. She'd only met him that morning but so far she felt safer already and she really liked having him around. He was also gorgeous as all hell and it had been so long since she'd gotten laid she hoped she'd be able to maintain a sense of professionalism with the guy.

The only man she'd gone out with since her separation was Tobin Jennings, a former senior accountant at Peletier's Atlanta offices. Tobin was a very kind and considerate man who was crazy about Carol and had begun pursuing her a few months after news of her separation from Ed leaked via office gossip. He was tall and handsome and Carol really liked him a lot but as soon as Ed caught wind of their budding love affair, (no doubt from his top spy, Carol's executive secretary Milton Mamet,) he threatened Tobin with bodily harm for dating Carol and hinted that he could have him fired on charges of gross misconduct in the workplace which would blackball his career forever if he didn't leave his wife the hell alone. They weren't divorced yet and even though he'd CONSTANTLY cheated on Carol, Ed was insanely jealous at the mere idea of anyone else sleeping with her. Carol was very disappointed about the break up; Tobin was the complete opposite of Ed, he was a good man who represented a fresh start and a new chance at love, but he was scared of Ed. He knew first hand that Ed was a really unsavoury character and that he had major connections in the business world and possibly in the Atlanta crime world as well and really could have him hurt or worse and sabotage his career if he wanted to, so Carol understood when he broke things off with her then transferred to Peletier's offices out in Los Angeles.  
\------  
Before she and Otis left for the evening, Patricia set the table out on the veranda for two, and Carol and Daryl had the pleasure of enjoying their delicious samurai and dragon sushi platters and drinks while the sun went down over the lake. The scenery was really beautiful but it soon became obvious that neither of them could keep their eyes off of the other for very long!


	8. Swimmers and Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets the pooches of the house... and gets an eyeful before bed...

When they were finished dinner, Carol asked Daryl if he had any questions for her.

"I've got a few," he replied. "First off, what kinda security system do you have here at yer place? You said yer ex husband knows this property like the back of his hand and I really don't like the sound o' that. Is it gated all around?"

"There's a home alarm system in place that's been activated for years and so far there's never been a break in. As for the estate, its gated at the front entrance but the stone wall only covers the front of the house itself, back around the peach grove, and the backyard and the pool areas. The southern end of the property is enclosed in electrical fencing for the horses to be able to graze freely without wandering off for whenever Otis lets them out to pasture, but it isn't enclosed out in the wooded area about a half mile or so south of there."

"So there are several breachable areas of the estate is what you're telling me?" he asked in disbelief." 

"I suppose so. But like I said nothing has ever happened before. Maybe I can call in a fencing company to get an estimate. They usually have good deals in the spring time right?" she shrugged. 

"Next spring? Carol, you hired me for a reason and its because you need protection now! From what you've told me your husband has some major bones to pick with you. He's already proven that he's very dangerous and he knows how to get to you. You stay here all alone in this huge house 90% of the time, and I'm only one man. Maybe you ought to engage some armed security on the grounds until after your divorce is finalized, and maybe consider keeping them on until you move out, you know, once your daughter starts college in a few years. I'm gonna stay real close to ya until your trial, but I'd feel a hell of a lot better if we had someone else watching the rest of the property too. The more people we can trust keeping an eye on things, the better. Your safety is top priority, no matter the cost, especially in the next few months."

"Cost isn't the issue as I'm sure you are well aware. But... well hiring you was a huge step for me, let alone the mere idea of a whole security detail! I'm a very private person, Daryl. I always have been. I chose quiet wealth over fame a long time ago. Not to brag but I could've had my own fashion line and lived a life in the spotlight but I chose to remain behind the scenes at my soon to be ex-husband's family company. I was born into a privileged home. My father was a relatively wealthy man in his own right. He owned a chain of popular German delicatessens with locations in New York, Baltimore and Philadelphia in the 1950s thru the 1970s. My mother was a celebrated dressmaker in New York and my sisters and I went to the best schools, and it was known that we had money, but I've never had to have a bodyguard before. I don't know how l feel about strangers with guns wandering around my home, especially once Sophia comes home in a few weeks."

"But they'll be on our side. And it's just another precaution for your protection. Maybe just one armed guard to start. He can maybe do occasional, random security sweeps every few days until you get the entire estate fenced in. It can't hurt. It's your call, and I'm sure T-Dog will have someone in mind just like he got me for this job."

"Well... if it'll make your job easier."

"It will. And maybe you ought to think about getting yourself a couple of guard dogs too."

"I already have a couple of guard dogs for your information and their names are Baby Doll and Prince Charming. They'd both protect me in a heartbeat if the need arose. You just havent met them yet. In fact let me take you to meet them right now!"

Daryl rolled his eyes with a laugh. "Baby Doll amd Prince Charming! Sounds like you've got a couple of those cute little, pint sized lap rats, and that is NOT what I had in mind when I said guard dogs, Darlin. Where are they anyway? Upstairs in your boudoir taking a nap in a shoebox?" 

Carol smirked. "No, they're not... although Prince Charming does like to try to sleep in bed with me on occasion."

'Cant say I blame him there,' Daryl thought to himself, trying not to stare at her cleavage since she'd unbuttoned the top few buttons on her designer blouse. "So where are they? Yer little teacup poodles tiny little legs too short to run down the stairs to greet ya?" he then laughed. 

"No... and Otis let them run around a bit outside today so they're out in the kennel until I take them in for the night. Now ccme with me, smart ass." 

Carol led Daryl off the deck and into her yard, past the inground olympic sized pool out toward the stables area to a large one story structure. She made a low whistling sound and entered a code into the alarm system at the door and within seconds Daryl heard the dogs whining and whimpering happily and scratching at the door from the inside.

"This is the kennel?" he asked about the spacious and obviously well maintained building, complete with an enclosed courtyard and a heating and cooling unit in the window. "This is nicer than my first apartment' he smirked.

"Yeah yeah... um... you might wanna stand back," she cautioned.

"Why? I aint scared o' yer little toy French poodles," he laughed but the moment she opened the door his jaw dropped when they were both nearly tackled by two of the biggest black and rust Doberman Pinschers that he'd had ever seen.

After smothering Carol with dog kisses, the two massive beasts then immediately turned their attention on Daryl who at that point was technically 'hiding' behind her, still staring in surprise. 

Since Carol obviously wasn't in danger from the stranger, the dogs approached him with curious expressions and began sniffing at him. Daryl loved dogs and knew how to handle them well but he was still cautious and simply stood still and offered his hands for them both to sniff before patting their heads gently and scratching them behind their cropped ears. Once they were sure that he was a friend, they both began licking his hand affectionately and once he produced the few pieces of sushi he'd smuggled along inside a napkin his pocket as treats, they both began jumping up on him for kisses in thanks. "Baby Doll and Prince Charming, huh? Really Carol? Those names are a little deceiving don't ya think?" Daryl groaned as Prince Charming then nearly knocked him over.

"Bad dog! Bad dog, Prince! Get down," Carol laughed, pulling him down by his chain collar. 

"And I take it this one here is Baby Doll... his wife I presume?" Daryl then surmised with a smirk, when the obviously pregnant female Doberman chose that moment to lay down on Daryl's feet with a happy yelp as she scarfed down the last chunk of sushi.

"Yes... and her getting knocked up is the biggest surprise of the year. Prince Charming was Ed's dad's dog. He's from champion bloodline stock and Mr. Peletier used to rent him out occasionally to stud purebred puppies for dog shows a few years back, so he never got him fixed. Then we got Princess here for Sophia a few months ago. She's a purebred too but was picked up as a stray by a local no kill rescue shelter in town so we THOUGHT that she was fixed... but apparently not! These two fell in love and now she's pregnant! Hershel Greene, that's Maggie's dad the way and the best damn vet in the county might I add, did an exam on her last month and says she's got 4 big, healthy puppies on the way in few more weeks and Sophia's hinting that she wants us to keep them all."

"Will ya?" 

"I'm thinking about it," she admitted.

"You really like taking in strays, huh?" Daryl asked her with a smirk as they led the loving canine pups back up to the house on their leashes.

"Yes and that includes you. Welcome to the family!"

\-----  
Once inside, Carol showed Daryl to his quarters, the spacious in-law suite just across from her bedroom and told him to make himself at home and that he was welcomed to all the amenities the house had to offer. She then reminded him that she wouldn't be going in to work for the rest of the week before retiring for the evening. 

After he got unpacked, Daryl called T-Dog to give him a report then took a shower before watching a movie on the 65" big screen cable TV on his room. After that he tried to sleep but he couldn't in his new surroundings so he decided to take a late night dip in the basement level's indoor pool. Once down there just as he was about to dive in his jaw dropped when he spotted Carol swimming underwater in the opposite end of the pool... in the skimpiest white string bikini he'd ever seen. He didn't think he could take his eyes off of her toned legs and perfect ass as she climbed out of the water but he simply turned on his heel and darted back upstairs before she caught him staring. He then fixed himself a stiff drink at the bar (to match his painfully stiff manhood) then went on back to bed. Needless to say sleep evaded him yet again everytime he thought about Carol's amazing body and he had to take another, much colder shower before the night was over...


	9. Breakfast Of Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl loves to cook, but he'd much rather eat... ;)

The next morning Daryl was up and showered well before seven. Although Carol was off from work that day he still had a job to do and he planned to do it to the best of his ability. Keeping her safe was his top priority so even though he didn't want to disturb her that early he needed to be sure that she was ok. He was just about to lightly knock on her door when he realized that it was slightly ajar. 

Both dogs had slept at the foot of Carol's bed the night before and they knew how to hit the door knob with their paws to open the door when it was unlocked to let themselves out to get water from their bowls down in the kitchen in the middle of the night and that was how the door ended up open. Unbeknownst to Daryl however, it was the first time that Carol had even left her bedroom door unlocked in the past several weeks due to Ed's recent threatening behavior and it was only because Daryl was there that she finally felt safe enough to sleep with her door unlocked. 

Daryl shyly peeked inside Carol's spacious and luxuriously decorated master suite then tipped inside as to not wake her nor the dogs and relaxed the moment he saw her sleeping peacefully in the middle of her massive California king sized bed. She looked like an angel to him in the early morning light and he was in awe of her fragile beauty. How in the hell her bastard of an ex-husband could have ever wanted to hurt her boggled his mind and he shook his head in disgust. Carol was a good woman and didnt deserve the abuse she'd suffered. Daryl wished he had a beautiful, devoted woman like Carol to call his own; he'd NEVER hurt her; instead he'd make it his business to protect and cherish her dearly and make love to her every damn night he got the chance. It made Daryl see red at the mere thought of someone hurting any woman and especially one as sweet as Carol. 

He watched the steady, gentle rise and fall of her chest and his heart swelled with emotion for her and he blushed deeply; no woman had ever made him feel that way that quickly. He'd just met her the day before! The heartfelt emotions he suddenly felt for her were all man, but the beast in him couldn't help noticing that her pert nipples were hard in her skimpy pink tank and looked like they were just begging to be sucked. He. licked his parched lips and swallowed hard as his gaze then slid lower down her exquisite body. She'd obviously kicked her blanket and sheet off at some point during the night and he couldn't help staring at her concave waist and then at her shapely tanned thighs in her dangerously short, loose fitting, pink silk pajama shorts. 

The animal side of Daryl wanted to climb into bed with her, tug her shorts down her legs and off then bury his face between her sexy thighs and devour her until she woke up quivering and moaning in the throes of orgasm. Then he'd just keep kissing and licking her most sensitive spot until she was totally spent and weak from his intensely pleasurable tongue lashing. 

He shook his head with a naughty smirk at the kinky things he wanted to do to his new 'Lady Boss'. Going down on his woman was Daryl's particular favorite thing to do in bed and he'd always been told in the past that he was really, REALLY good at it. It had been a very long time since he'd had that pleasure however so he wouldn't mind getting in some long overdue practice, especially with Carol; but he knew that would never, EVER happen; Carol was TOTALLY out of his league. 

'Get a grip, ya perv,' he then thought to himself as he fought an almost primal urge to taste her. 'Have some respect... she's yer goddamn boss!' 

He immediately blocked out his dirty thoughts as he turned to walk back out into the hallway and just then he felt a large, wet nose nudging his hand. Daryl looked down in surprise and realized that Prince Charming had awakened while he was distracted and had snuck up on him, and he gently scratched the adorable overgrown pooch behind his erect cropped ears. 

'Prince' had immediately awakened at the sound of Daryl in the shower and then again once hed started moving around in the hallway, but had 'played dead' when Daryl first entered Carols bedroom. His former master always played that little game with him and he always got a treat out of the deal so he tried his luck with the new yet friendly stranger in his home. Prince was an extremely intelligent dog and knew instinctively that Daryl meant them no harm so he played his little game. But when Daryl walked out a moment or so later without producing a treat he got up to investigate from his spot at the foot of Carol's bed where he'd slept right beside his lady Baby Doll the night before. 

Daryl was surprised that the dog hadn't barked at him and figured the animal must like and trust him already, especially after the sushi surprise the day before... and that he was possibly inteligent enough to understand to keep quiet since Carol was sleeping peacefully and obviously wasn't in any danger from him. 

Daryl chuckled to himself as he then closed the door behind them both and the canine immediately stared up at him curiously then back at the door. 

"Come on, boy, let's let the girls finish their beauty naps," Daryl whispered with a gentle pat on his head and the obedient canine seemed to understand that as well and he followed Daryl as he completed a walk through around the mansion, checking that none of the dozens of windows or doors on the ground floor had been tampered with overnight. 

After completing his house check, Daryl wandered into the large galley style kitchen in search of something for breakfast. He'd overheard Patricia mentioning to Carol that she'd gone grocery shopping for the house the day before so Daryl figured he'd be able to whip up something. 

As he rooted around in the lower cabinets looking for a few pots and pans, Prince Charming suddenly darted over to the refrigerator and began nosing at the door before sitting up straight as an arrow in front of it. Daryl watched in amazement as he then slowly and dramatically turned to face him while giving him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes he'd ever seen. 

"Oh please!" Daryl chuckled as the pooch then pulled out the big guns, letting out a low, sad howl before flopping down flat on the granite tiled floor and covering his face with his paws like he was about to cry if Daryl didn't get him something from out of the fridge and if he didn't know better he'd think the poor thing hadn't had a meal in days by the way he was acting. 

"You're full of shit!" Daryl laughed out loud at the animal's fake 'sad and starving' act. "But I gotta admit... you're a much better actor than half of those overpaid pricks out in Hollywood... ya deserve a goddamned Oscar for that performance." 

He didnt know where the dog food was kept and he wasn't sure if Carol had the overgrown pup on a special diet or if he needed to eat at a certain time or anything but he then remembered that she hadn't minded a bit when he'd fed him the scrap pieces of sushi the evening before so he figured a little something this morning wouldn't hurt either.

Daryl peered inside the double glass doors of Carol's cavernous, uber fancy, restaurant worthy refrigerator to see what he could find to pacify the deceitful pooch until he got his proper breakfast. He rooted around and finally his gaze fell on a couple of rotisserie chickens stacked up in the back. He carved off a couple slices of breast meat from one of them to offer the pup, then feeling generous, tossed him the two drumsticks as well. 

Prince Charming yelped happily as he accepted the additional offering, then surprised Daryl when instead of eating both, he carried one of the drumsticks over to Baby Doll's pink bowl and dropped it inside. He then eagerly devoured the meat from the other before happily wagging what remained of his cropped tail while knawing on the bone.

"Good boy," Daryl chuckled as he gently patted his back. "I saw that ya saved yer girl some of yer food... I guess that's how ya got laid! Point taken," he laughed.

Daryl then washed his hands and started a pot of coffee, then whipped up a big pot of grits with butter, scrambled up some eggs with chopped onions and peppers, and baked some bacon in the double oven's broiler. He'd learned a long time ago that baking it got it just as pefectly crisp as frying, but only made half the mess.

He then set the breakfast nook table before cutting up some pineapple and honeydew melon and toasted a few bagels.

There's nothing like the combined aromas of freshly brewed coffee and bacon cooking to wake up a house and it wasn't long before Carol came wandering into the kitchen to investigate with Baby Doll right at her heels. 

She'd slipped into a white, mid-thigh length, embroidered silk kimono robe, purchased during a recent business trip to Japan, and Daryl did another double take at her amazing legs in it. "Mornin'," he murmured shyly, just as he turned off the stove. "Yer just in time."

"I see! This looks amazing Daryl. You're gonna spoil me rotten if you keep waking me up like this!" she added as she then bent over to retrieve a few cans of Prince Charming's and Baby Doll's gourmet dog food from the bottom pantry shelf, unknowingly allowing Daryl an unobscured view of the curve her plump ass cheeks under her robe.

'Too bad this is the second best breakfast that I had in mind this mornin',' he thought to himself with an innocent smirk on his face. 

Carol fill the dog's water bowls then their food bowls with both dry and canned dog food then washed her hands before joining Daryl at the table. Just as they began chowing down on their own delicious breakfast, someone started loudy (and quite aggressively) banging on the front door instead of ringing the chime. 

The dogs took off running toward the foyer and Daryl glanced over at Carol with an alarmed expression on his handsome face. "I sure as hell hope you're expecting company," he murmured, while mentally patting the gun hidden in his pocket.


	10. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets a haircut...

Carol shook her head as she helped herself to another helping of scrambled eggs and bacon. "I'm expecting the girls this morning, but I didn't think they'd get here this early!" 

Daryl's heart rate immediately returned to normal. Fortunately for 'the girls' (presumably Michonne and Maggie,) beating on Carol's front door, she was expecting them. Unfortunately however he didn't at all like the fact that the house had been so easily accessible. Carol lived in a gated, multimillion dollar estate but hadn't had to buzz them in by remotely opening the estate's front gate so that meant that the gates had been left open all night after Otis and Patricia left the evening before. He made a mental note to mention something to Otis about it and to get into the habit of checking the grounds himself each evening to make sure the gates were securely locked before they turned in for the night. 

Daryl was really glad that it wasn't Ed at the door because if he'd come there to threaten Carol in any way he might very well have ended up with a hole in his head because there were three things Daryl Dixon had when it came to shooting at a target and they were a steady hand, a sharp eye and an itchy trigger finger. Ranking top in his marksmanship course three years in a row while in the Marine Corps then going on to teach the damn class himself years later would only serve to make Ed's odds even worse if he ever found himself on the business end of Daryl's gun.

"I could've sworn I asked them to be here at ten..." Carol then replied with a smirk, taking a sip of coffee while glancing up at the wall clock. "It's not quite nine-thirty yet!" she then added while stealing another piece of bacon as she stood to go answer the door.

"Carol, you haven't finished your breakfast. Please sit back down... I'll be happy to get the door for ya," Daryl replied. 

Carol thanked him and he went into the foyer to rein in the dogs then ushered them back into the kitchen before he opened the front door.

Before he opened it he was a bit surprised to see through the peephole that there were indeed two women waiting for entry on the handcarved antique marble stairs, but they weren't Michonne or Maggie.

Instead there stood a tall, 'model skinny' brunette and her shorter blonde companion talking and laughing amongst themselves. Daryl opened the door and the moment they laid eyes on him they both stared up at him with pleasantly surprised looks on their faces. Although neither of them were exactly his 'type', he couldn't help noticing that both women were very attractive, well dressed and immaculately groomed.

"Well, well, well... who do we have here?" the brunette asked the blonde with a smirk on her face before letting out with a low whistle.

"Looks like Mrs. P's been holding out on us!" the blonde murmured to her friend with a big grin. "Hello there handsome!" she then said to Daryl. "We certainly weren't expecting you to open the door... the lady of the house didnt tell us she already had a guest over!"

"Mornin'. Um... Carol's expecting you two, right?" Daryl asked, glancing curiously at the large pink logo duffle bag on the brunette's shoulder and the matching pink rolling train case that the blonde had lugged up the stairs. 

"Yes..." the brunette replied. "We're scheduled for 10 but we rode out here a little early to set up. I'm Lori Walsh, co-owner of Perfectly You traveling beauty service. I'm Carol's masseuse and personal trainer as well as her private yoga instructor. She called me last night and asked to be squeezed in this morning for a massage, and for a trim," she then added, nodding toward the blonde while shaking Daryl's hand. 

"And I'm Jessie Anderson, Carol's hair stylist, manicurist, and esthetician. Wait! Its not Anderson anymore... its Winters," the blonde then corrected herself while grabbing Daryl's large, strong hand from Lori's and shaking it vigorously. 

Daryl looked at her like she was insane. Had she really forgotten her own last name? Talk about a dumb blonde!

Lori saw his facial expression and immediately interjected. "She's recently divorced and still getting used to using her maiden name again," she told him with a laugh. "Pay her no mind, Mr. ummm...? I didnt catch your name?"

"I didnt throw it," he muttered. "But its Daryl. Daryl Dixon."  
"Oohhh Daryl Dixon... mmm... that name really fits you!" the 'dumb' blonde gushed. "It just sounds so strong and manly! And please forgive me for the slip of the tongue... I keep forgetting I'm divorced and quite single again these days," she then added with a girlish giggle, flirtatiously batting her long, false eyelash extensions at him. "I'm very pleased to meet you, handsome," she then added with a flirty wink.

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. This Jessie character was practically undressing him with her big hazel eyes and staring at him like she was starving and he was up next on the menu.

Although she seemed more than a little desperate, Daryl had to admit that the hazel eyed blonde was very attactive and he couldn't help blushing slightly as he gave her a shy smile. He never knew quite how to react when women made over him and in this case both Lori and Jessie were eying him like they were the hunters and he was their prey. 

Before Daryl had even hit his teenaged years most girls he knew had begun constantly commenting on how cute they thought he was, and years later the ladies still always made a big fuss over his "gorgeous" looks and "amazing" body (sculpted from years of hard training while he'd served in the Marines,) but he was always more amused than flattered by their compliments, and even occasionally felt a little embarrased by them. He had no clue of how good he really looked and had always figured that their compliments were just an exaggeration or some little inside joke that some women liked to play on men to play with their emotions. He really only thought that he was just average looking.

"Well uh... come on in. Carol's in the kitchen, we were just finishing up breakfast." Daryl then held the door open for them and once inside, Lori told him to let Carol know that they'd be downstairs in her home salon setting up for whenever she was ready. 

"Breakfast?" Jessie murmured with a smirk to Lori the moment they were alone. "He must've been here all night! 

"I know! Carol didn't tell me that she had a new boy toy! He's the type of secret I wouldn't be able to keep. She really has been holding back!" 

"You can say that again... he's gorgeous! I wonder how long they've been an item... did you notice how he answered the door like he lives here now?" Jessie laughed. "No wonder she's been able to get over Ed so fast!" 

"Ed was such an asshole," Lori then said with disdain.

Jessie giggled. "I liked Ed! I still can't believe Carol dumped him! He's filthy rich and so tall and sexy! I'd go out with him in a heartbeat if he asked me now that I'm divorced and he soon will be too."

"Don't make me gag, Jessie! That would be career suicide... Carol's our top paying client and her referrals alone pushed last year's profits into a new tax bracket. And as for Ed, you only like that pig because he constantly complimented you and flirted with you whenever you came around. Didn't you tell me he tried to sleep with you?"

"Yeah... he always joked about flying me down to the Dominican Republic for a dirty weekend at his condo but I'm pretty sure he was only kidding. I was his wife's beautician! It's not like we would've been able to hide it for very long if we started fooling around."

"Well even if he was only joking, you've gotta admit that was pretty disrespectful to Carol on his part. He totally didn't deserve her. I dont blame her for getting her groove back with a sexy, younger man who's probably a hell of a lot better in bed! I know I would."

"You already did!" Jessie replied with a smirk. 

"Oh shut up!" Lori laughed even though she knew her business partner wasn't at all lying. She had in fact divorced her own ex-husband Rick Grimes a few years prior and had surprisingly ended up marrying his former best friend Shane Walsh not long after, and always commented on how much better Shane was than Rick in the sack. 

"And Shane isn't younger than Rick either," Lori laughed. "He's actually older. Their birthdays are a couple of months apart."

"True but you've repeatedly said that he's way better in bed."

"Oh he is... but to be fair Rick was no slouch. We just got married way too young and were both totally inexperienced back then. Trust me when I say that he learned what to do over time but we simply grew apart and decided to split up before things got ugly. It was for the best though and as you know we're still good friends and co-parents of Carl. We're both happier now... he ended up marrying our divorce lawyer, Michonne... whom I referred to Carol by the way, and I got Shane. Now he and I have Judith and I couldn't be happier."

"I guess not! Shane treats you like a queen!"

"Exactly... he really has spoiled me terribly, especially in the bedroom. We've been married for close to five years now and he still wants sex all the time! He won't stop until he knows that I'm satisfied," she giggled, blushing with a naughty smirk just thinking about that previous night and again in the wee hours that morning in bed with her husband. "And our daughter is the apple of his eye. He tries his best to spoil her rotten like she's a princess too so I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then Carol joined then inside of her home spa. It was set up just like a real salon, complete with a professional shampoo bowl, waxing station, facial steamer, hooded hair dryer, vibrating pedicure spa chair, Hollywood makeup mirror and table, a massage table and a manicurist's station. Professional grooming products and tools lined the shelves and she even had an OPI nail polish rack on the wall with every color of the rainbow in stock. Her schedule was very busy and she traveled often so it fit her lifestyle to let her grooming team come to her.

"Morning ladies! I'm so glad you could both make it on such short notice," Carol gushed as she lightly hugged both Lori and Jessie. 

As soon as Jessie got her seated at the shampoo bowl however she immediately cut to the chase. "Carol you've got some serious explaining to do!" she giggled.

"I do?" she laughed.

"Yeah ya do! Who's the hunk?" Lori asked.

"Hunk? You mean Daryl?"

"Of course we mean Daryl!" Jessie exclaimed. 

"Unless you've got some other hunks lurking around here that we haven't seen yet!" Lori laughed.

"Oh... well... Daryl's my new b---"

"Boyfriend!" Jessie exclaimed abruptly cutting her off. "I knew it! You go girl!" she then added, quoting the popular 90's comedy 'Martin.'

Carol burst into laughter. "Daryl's not my boyfriend Jessie! I hired him."

"Oh so he's a gigolo? Far out! Well, since he's a boy toy for hire... maybe I ought to give him a try! How much are his nightly rates?" she giggled.

"Jessie he's not a gigolo! He's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Lori exclaimed. "Since when do you need a bodyguard, Carol?"

"Ever since Ed started threatening me, that's when."

"What?" Lori exclaimed.

"He's very bitter about the divorce and blames me for everything that went wrong in our marriage. Not to mention the fact that both of his parents took him out of their wills because of his drinking and left his entire inheritance to Sophia and he blames me for that too. He's been using drugs and drinking again and has threatened repeatedly that he's gonna hurt me so I don't trust him one bit. I've never shared this with you two but he's already proven to me on several occasions that he's dangerous and violent so I'm not taking any chances."

"Well I certainly wouldn't mind letting Daryl guard my body... I'd bet my life savings that he's as good in bed as he looks," she then giggled and all Carol could do was blush.

"Jessie, I'm not gonna sleep with him! I dont think he'd be interested in me in that way anyway. He's a total gentleman and our relationship is totally professional... besides he just moved in yesterday!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" she asked. "You might as well get the most for your money. If I were you I would've sampled the goods last night! Its been so long since I gotten laid. He's got that strong, silent type vibe going on so I can only imagine how amazing he'd be in the sack. That body, those sexy eyes... he's so gorgeous! I really envy you Carol or having that hot man here all to yourself night after night! Only thing I'd change is that shaggy mop of hair of his. Its totally hiding his eyes and those amazing cheekbones. All he needs is a good haircut, and I could easily remedy that." 

Carol had been thinking the same thing since the moment she'd laid eyes on him; Daryl was definitely handsome enough to model and he did have a body hot enough to make her melt! All he needed was a little grooming but she didn't want to offend him. She knew that if he cut that overgrown mane of shaggy, brown hair of his he'd look even more gorgeous than he already did but it was his hair and he could wear it as long as he wanted; if he was comfortable with it, she wouldn't dare ask him to cut it. Jessie on the other hand, Carol immediately realized, would totally dare; she was just bold enough to ask. 

"Okay Jessie... ask him. If he agrees to let you cut his hair... and maybe do something with that mustache and beard of his too, I'll pay double your going rate!" Carol chuckled.

Jessie nearly did a flip when she heard that. She earned a good living as one of the top traveling stylists in Atlanta so she could charge top dollar but the prospect of earning three times what she thought she'd make during a single session was an offer she couldn't refuse. After she finished clipping Carol's ends, she gave her a mini facial, then changed the gel polish on her nails and toes, before leaving her to Lori for her Swedish massage then darted upstairs to find Daryl. 

Carol didnt know how she'd convinced him but a little while later Daryl let Jessie wash and then cut his hair in a Caesar style cut then shaped up his scruffy mustache and beard. 

Daryl thought that she was more annoying than ever during the whole process; she'd just given him the most touchy-feely haircut he'd ever gotten in his life. Jessie just couldn't stop caressing his face, neck and his strong shoulders during the entire process, but as expected, when she got finished with him he had to admit that he looked like a brand new man. 

In reality he now looked like a sexy, male supermodel. Jessie had done an amazing job; Daryl's exquisite cheekbones and gorgeous eyes were on full display and the ladies just couldn't stop complimenting him. 

"Stop," he murmured shyly while reaching for his wallet.

"Oh no... that was on the house," Jessie exclaimed. 

"Don't I gotta still tip ya?"

"Oh no... the pleasure was all mine! Trust me!"  
\-----  
A little later after the girls were gone, Daryl drove Carol into town to an art supply store where she picked up a professional set of watercolor markers, soft charcoal pencils and two large sketch pads. She was supposed to be working from home for the remainder of the week so she had to get started on her new project- Peletier's men's micro clothing line. The theme was the upcoming resort season, and the line was to be displayed at New York's fashion week and time was ticking. She didn't want to hear one word from that prick Phillip Blake about not having it done on time that following Monday so she spent the remainder of the afternoon, surrounded by Ed's fathers old issues of GQ magazine to get ideas while sketching by the pool. 

At some point Daryl came outside to join her with glasses of lemonade. She thanked him and then he asked if it would disturb her if he swam a few laps.

"Absolutely not! Help yourself!" 

After awhile however she just couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was swimming like a fish, shirtless in her pool and the rippling, deeply suntanned muscles on his chest and back looked absolutely delectable. He was making her mouth water and she had to force herself to focus on her work more than once. 

When Carol finally finished her sketches of the resort micro clothing line, (which included men's board shorts, cargo shorts, boxer style swim trunks, Hawaiian shirts and a few tanks and tees with assorted palm tree prints in various shades of khaki, butter yellow, avocado green, navy and teal blue, she realized that almost all of the men she'd sketched in the drawings resembled Daryl. She suddenly realized that she'd found her muse and wondered if he'd consider helping her out by being the new face of Peletier's Menswear's newest resort line's ad campaign.


	11. Friday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected proposal... and a kiss!

The week flew by pretty quickly. Each morning was spent with trips to local textiles warehouses to pick out fabric samples and each afternoon was spent out by the pool with Daryl swimming and Carol drooling over him between put the finishing touches on the clothing line sketches. The evenings were spent sharing homecooked dinners and getting to know each other better while their nights were spent separated by a wall but deep in thought about one another.

By late Friday afternoon Carol was finally done with her project and as Daryl emerged from the deep end of the pool he was starving. He'd enjoyed a big breakfast again that morning as well (he'd cooked for Carol most days that week) but all of the diving, breaststrokes, backstrokes and butterfly laps he'd done all afternoon had really drained him and at that point he was ready for a late lunch and maybe a little nap afterward as well if Carol didn't need him to take her anywhere else. He'd been up really late the night before thinking about her again and then he'd gotten up pretty early that morning so he felt tired. 

He climbed out of the water and noticed that the sky had suddenly changed from bright and sunny to dark and overcast. It had been so pretty out for the past few days so he figured that they were due for a little rainfall. As he dried off his chest and back with a fluffy white towel he had the distinct feeling that Carol was staring at him- again. Daryl had noticed her watching him a few times throughout his first week there and wondered if she was checking him out on the sly the same way he'd been checking her out or if she was watching him with a critical eye and still sizing him up. She was pretty up front and really easy to work for he'd learned over the past few days so he hoped it was the former but sometimes when she looked at him he couldn't always quite tell what she was thinking.

Carol had indeed been watching him intently (again) from her perch on one of her cushioned poolside lounge chairs (he really was that gorgeous, especially with his new haircut,) and her glances weren't critical in the least; she was simply admiring the view.

"Daryl you looked amazing out there! I was just about to dive in with you," she called to him with a warm smile as she then approached with all of her magazines, markers and sketch pads in tow, "but it looks like were about to get some serious rain. Let's head inside before it starts and have a little late lunch, shall we?"

"Sounds good. I'm starving and you need a break. Looked like you were really workin' hard over there."

"I was and believe it or not I'm finally finished! I wanted to knock this project out fast and I succeeded in sketching the entire line in less than a week. I just have to color the last few pages in then present them to Blake on Monday. Then I'll meet with Milton..." she then added, rolling her eyes.

"You mean rat face?" Daryl interjected with a scowl. Carol had filled him in on the drama at the office that past Monday and he told her exactly what he'd thought of Milton from the moment he'd laid eyes on him.

"Yeah him," Carol chuckled. "Unfortunately I have to have a sit down with him on Monday since he's now on the marketing team. He has no experience whatsoever but he'll be in charge of the budget. The samples for fashion week and for the flagship store's big trunk sale afterward will be made by our manufacturers over in Thailand. I'll get Maggie to schedule our flights on Monday. I'm thinking we could shoot for late next week, and we'll have to be over there about a week to get the ball rolling."

"Yer takin' me with ya to Thailand?" Daryl asked in disbelief. He'd always wanted to go there. T-Dog told him this gig would have some amazing perks but he had no idea that a trip to Thailand would be in the works during his second week on the job.

"Yeah. We have a huge warehouse in Bangkok. I'm gonna oversee production of the samples myself and I'm taking you with me. I wont exactly be in danger from my ex husband while Im there so look at it like a mini vacation."

"Sounds awesome! But isnt that kinda expensive?"

"Yes, but it'll pay off. I'll show you my work once we get inside... and I have a little proposal for you," she then added with a wink.

"Darlin' you're talkin' 'bout taking me on my dream trip, so if you're proposin'... my answer is I do," he replied with a smirk, and deep down he was only half joking. Carol really was the kind of woman he'd love to settle down with someday but he knew that she was totally out of his league and it could never happen. 

Carol glanced up at him with a shy, surprised smile and for a split second she felt shivers go up her spine at the way he was intently gazing down at her but just then it suddenly started drizzling on them and they darted inside just before the sky opened up with a heavy downpour of rain.

Daryl took a hot shower while Carol took one as well then she prepared them both double decker BLT club sandwiches with the leftover bacon from breakfast and served it with tomato soup and a scoop of homemade potato salad along with a few bottles of locally brewed craft beer to complete their late lunch. As usual they engaged in a good conversation getting to know one another even more but after awhile, the conversation felt a little strained on Daryl's part. He was hiding his feelings for her and since he couldnt tell her what he wanted, he was talking about everything else under the sun and now he was running out of ideas. He had the feeling it was because he was really starting to fall hard for her but fighting it and he figured that she could sense it but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Daryl cleared the table then filled the dishwasher before excusing himself to retire to his bedroom for a nap but Carol invited him into her home office first. There she showed him her sketches of the clothing line and dropped the bomb, asking him if he'd consider modeling for the ad campaign. 

To say that Daryl was surprised was a gross understatement and then when she revealed how much he'd get paid if he took the job his jaw dropped again. "Are you for real?"

"Yes. You're not gonna have to guard me forever! Might as well have your next gig lined up!"

"Carol, you've got to be kidding me. I'd get paid nearly a hundred thousand dollars for simply dressing up in these outfits and getting my pictures taken during some photo shoot? That's crazy!"

"No its not, it's business. And there's a little more to it than that... I mean you'll have to sit for print ads and film a commercial or two and you'd have to appear at a few events at our flagship store and a couple of other locations but you'd be compensated generously for that as well... You'd make quite a pretty penny if the line is as successful as I suspect it will be. I'll negotiate your rate directly with HR at Peletier's corporate offices myself next week if you say yes... I just think you'd be perfect."

"But Carol... look at me... I ain't no supermodel... I'm a marine! From a backwoods trailer park in Senoia, Georgia no less. I certainly aint never pranced round in any fashion shows. Ill look ridiculous! I really dont think I'm model material," he murmured.

"Oh, yes you are! I designed those sketches with you in mind. Dixon, I don't think you realize just how handsome you are."

"You really mean that?" he asked shyly. He'd heard it for years and always thought it was a bad joke, but someone asking him to model for a major department store's independent fashion label... well that was a bit more convincing.

"I do. And I hope you don't think I'm being too forward here but I really think you're gorgeous, Daryl."

His eyes locked with hers again and somehow he knew he could believe and trust her.

"Wow... thanks... been told that all my life but I never really believed it. But you're honest Carol. Been straight up with me from day one and trusted me with keeping ya safe... so I'll take your word for it."

Carol went on. "Well, since I'm being honest and getting things off my chest... theres more. I've been having some really heated thoughts about you since youve been here, Daryl. I have to keep reminding myself that you're off limits because of our working relationship," she admitted with a light laugh to lighten her confession. "I'm attracted to you but I hope I'm not embarrasing you."

Daryl stared at her in disbelief. If she only knew the hot fantasies he'd been having about her! 

"Well Carol... not at all. And...I umm, I think you're beautiful too. Thought it since I met ya. Didn't wanna step outta line... and I hope I aint crossin' no invisible boundaries or nothin'... I mean, I got a pretty serious job to do here, but I mean it. You're an amazing, strong and brave woman, Carol. I know I just met ya, but I really admire you... and like I said, I really think you're beautiful."

Carol blushed deeply. The last person to tell her that (and mean it sincerely) was Tobin. Ed certainly hadn't... in years. In fact he'd done his best to try to destroy her self esteem little by little ever since he started drinking and their marriage went south. But she'd known that Tobin was sincere, and at this point she trusted Daryl with her life so she just had a good feeling inside that he wouldnt ever lie to her either.

"Thank you," she murmured and before she knew what she was doing she boldly leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. She hoped he wouldnt pull away and he didnt.

"Mmmm," he groaned into the sensual kiss that soon involved their tongues gently caressing one another. Daryl didnt know how much he'd wanted to kiss her until it was happening and it had been so unexpected!

A weeks worth of fantasizing had come down to that moment and Carol knew she'd never been kissed like that before. It had been so long since a man made her feel like this and it took her breath away! She was lost in the moment as she moaned and ran her fingers through Daryl's hair and as he pulled her in tight against his strong chest she only wanted more and more...


	12. When Flames Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl can't resist the forbidden fruit...  
(Warning! Adult only situations ahead!)

Once Daryl started kissing Carol back he couldn't stop. Their strong, pent up attraction toward one another had taken over almost instantly. 

She broke their sensual tongue kiss momentarily to nip at his ear then traced her tongue around its shell and he literally growled. How in the hell did she know his ears were so sensitive? He IMMEDIATELY took her face in his strong hands and began kissing her again, possessively plunging his tongue between her sweet lips again and again then swirling it around hers while moaning deeply with need for her. He'd been thinking about kissing her like this since his first night out at her place and it was ten times better than he'd imagined.

She smelled like strawberries and honeysuckle and her petite, curvy form felt amazing in his arms. He encircled her tiny, concave waist with his big hands and pulled her in even closer then caressed her arms and rubbed her back while they kissed making her whimper with need.

The deeply passionate kiss went on and on. At some point he'd backed her up against her desk and then had laid her back on it before attacking her neck with hot, sucking kisses and she moaned when she clearly felt his impressive erection nudging her core right through his shorts and the thin leggings she'd changed into after her shower. She knew she should stop this before it went too far, too fast, but Daryl's bold, strong hands felt too good on her neglected body as they then slid down her back and began squeezing and kneading her ass possessively through her leggings while he continued kissing her until they were both breathless. 

As he came up for air and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes with pure lust, he slid his fingertips up her ribcage to gently caress her bra-less breasts through her thin tank top then boldly tugged the straps down her arms, exposing her generous, lightly tanned cleavage and buried his face there. Once her breasts were fully exposed he moaned as he greedily latched onto one of her stiff, dusky pink nipples, making her cry out from the pleasure. 

"Oh Daryl... its been so long... don't stop!" she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He grunted in the affirmative in reply as he hungrily licked and sucked all around one swollen nub for several moments then went to give the other one the same treatment, soon going back and forth, again and again and he could tell that his attention to her breasts was really driving her nuts. He hadn't been with anyone in awhile either and it felt amazing. Carol soon began grinding her pelvis against his, shamelessly signalling him that she needed his attention further south and he was happy to oblige, reaching for the buttons on his shorts with one hand as if on auto pilot. 

Daryl heard her surprised gasp of pleasure as he then then slid his other hand down the front of her leggings to touch her long neglected pussy and he grew even harder for her the moment he felt just how wet she really was. She was literally soaked for him inside her tiny satin panties and he wanted it. He could smell her freshly showered arousal and it made his mouth water as he eagerly tugged her leggings and panties down her legs until they dangled off one ankle then dropped to his knees and pulled her to the edge of the desk to finally taste her nectar before taking her right there on her desk. 

He pulled Carol's sexy, toned thighs over his strong shoulders and dove into the buried treasure between her legs, easily making her climax on his long, greedy tongue before long. It had been awhile since he'd had that pleasure and he felt proud of himself for then making her cum a second time, that time with his tongue and his fingers, and he knew that if her neighbors weren't a mile or so down the road they probably would've heard her when she came. She was definitely a screamer and her loud squeals of long overdue pleasure could probably wake the dead, he thought to himself with an amused smirk as he wiped her wetness from his scruffy beard with the back of his hand. He wanted even more but by that time his cock was about to blow if he didnt get the friction he was craving for. He was just about to climb on top of her to slide it home when it suddenly hit him that he was really about to fuck her right there on her desk on top of all of her fashion drawings. 

He felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on his erection and he suddenly jumped up to his feet blushed red with embarrassment and shame. He didnt regret the pleasure he'd felt but he was deeply ashamed of his actions. Carol was his employer, and not to mention a really classy lady, not some cheap piece of ass he could rub his paws all over then screw on her desk. She'd just come out of a violently abusive relationship and was going through a rough divorce and was very, very vulnerable. She trusted him with her life and safety and was paying him to protect her, not take advantage of her in the heat of the moment.

"Carol, I... I'm so sorry I... shouldnt have... I can't do this."


	13. Flames of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol lets Daryl know that she wants him too... Warning: adult situatons ahead!)

"Daryl please," Carol whispered, sitting up and caressing his face. "Its ok. I want this."

He took her hand in his and kissed it tenderly. "It's not ok. Carol you trusted me to protect you and keep ya safe. I feel like I'm takin' advantage of ya. I care 'bout you and you're worth more than this. You deserve to be made love to on a feather bed with silk sheets and rose petals... not taken on a desk... I'm so ashamed of myself for putting you in this situation. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. Want ya so much."

"Don't be sorry. I want this just as much as you do. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I'm vulnerable right now because of the divorce. Too vulnerable to make a decision to do this with you now, right?"

"You are."

"Yes, I am, but I still know what I want. I'm a grown woman. We're both adults... and I want you. Its been a long time since a man made me feel wanted. I want this... I want you."

"You mean that? Won't be any regrets later? I dont sleep around, Carol. Been a long time for me too. If we do this I'm gonna want more than just a one night stand from you. Youre a rich lady. People try to take advantage of ya all the time. I aint wealthy or nothin' but I got my own money and am comfortable so I aint got no agenda... but what if you change your mind? I've only been here a week but I'm already so crazy 'bout ya. Been dreamin' 'bout making love to you the last couple of nights... I just dont want you to think less of me if ya have second thoughts after we done the deed. I dont wanna get hurt. I want you so much but I ain't exactly in your league. I'm just your employee... You'll probably forget all about me once you win your trial and I'm outta yer hair."

"Daryl! You're not just my employee! I know we just met but I've never felt this way this quickly toward anyone. You've only been here a week and I trust and respect you more than the man I was married to for nearly 18 years! And its obvious that our attraction is mutual and won't be denied any longer." She kissed him again then and he moaned before reluctantly pulling away from her.

"Carol, I'm trying to fight temptation here but you're making it so hard for me to stop! I want you so much... but it ain't right."

Carol smiled as she caressed his cheek. "It is right. I'm a big girl, Daryl and I'd never lie to you. If my feelings change I'll let you know and won't lead you on. I know about being hurt and I wouldn't ever hurt you. And so what if I'm rich? I still have feelings and I care for you. And we don't have to let this affect our professional relationship either. I won't need a bodyguard forever but I'll still want you for the fashion campaign even if we decide this doesn't go any further. No one knows what the future holds. I just know I trust you and want you. Right here and right now."

Daryl stared into her eyes and saw her sincerity. He also saw the blatant lust she had for him that matched his own and he just couldnt resist her any longer. 

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and shoo'ed the dogs out before locking the door behind them. They needed privacy for what he was about to do. Carol lit a few candles and climbed onto her bed while Daryl quickly stripped out if his clothes.

He then climbed into bed with her and after kissing her from head to toe, allowed her to return the favor. Carol took her time giving him the same oral pleasure that he'd given her in her office and he moaned as she worked him over. 

When he couldn't take a minute more of her hot, sensual kiss he proceeded to lay her down to finally become one with her. 

Carol was in ecstasy... she lost count of how many times he made her climax. It was so overdue for her to be touched gently and made love to that she just couldnt get enough of him and Daryl made it his business to give her all the pleasure she could handle. He could tell she needed it bad so he made it all about her. At one point however she took control, climbing on top and riding him with abandon until she climaxed again and Daryl was blown away by the sheer passion she possessed. He thought her ex-husband was a real idiot for hurting her and letting such a beautiful and sexy woman slip through his fingers. He'd never been with a woman as sensual and passionate as Carol.

Neither of them could get enough of the intense lovemaking that resumed when they woke up in the wee hours of morning and that time Daryl resumed control and by dawn they were both finally sated and not to mention exhausted and cuddled up close to finally sleep. It had been the best sex of both of their lives.

Carol didn't know it yet but Daryl had a deeply sensitive side. He'd fallen deeply in love with her while they made love in the moonlight in her bedroom suite and he hoped she was sincere and not merely using him as a plaything. He understood that he was playing a very precarious game with his heart; Carol was a VERY wealthy woman who might tire of him rather quickly. Lots of men wanted her and the line of eligible bachelors with a hell of a lot more to offer her than he had would be getting longer the minute her divorce finalized. On the other hand if she didn't tire of him, he understood the real possibility that their starting a relationship might put them both in danger with her crazy ex. From what Carol told him, Ed didn't take too kindly to Carol dating that Tobin guy, and had literally chased him out of town. Even though Ed didnt want Carol anymore he was insanely jealous of anyone else having her. 

Daryl now loved Carol so his blood ran cold when he thought of Ed trying to hurt her because of him. He hoped that his new love wouldn't have any dangerous or worse, deadly consequences because now that he loved Carol, he would gladly kill Ed if needed to keep her safe.


	14. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could it be?

Carol felt so exhausted from her late Friday night romp between the sheets with Daryl that on Saturday morning, she slept in until nearly ten and when she did finally wake up she was surprised to find herself all alone in the middle of her California king sized bed. She thought Daryl would've stayed by her side after the steamy all nighter they'd pulled but she figured he must not be the cuddler she hoped he'd be, which was surprising because he was so passionate in bed the night before (and again in the wee hours of the morning.)

When they were finally sated after their third round of hot sex they both commented that they needed a cigarette which was hilarious because they'd both stopped smoking ages ago. He then wrapped his strong arms around her body and held her tight, and they whispered and necked until until they both finally dozed off into an exhausted slumber and it was the best sleep she'd had in ages.

Deep down, waking up alone made Carol feel a little sad; she couldn't help remembering how disrespected she used to feel on the countless mornings she'd awakened alone in a cold, empty bed, knowing full well that her husband had boldly spent yet another night in the arms of another woman. Once Ed started drinking all of his other bad habits soon followed, including his habitual cheating. He had developed quite the appetite for alcohol and occasionally for drugs as well but what hurt Carol the most was the bold flaunting of his numerous affairs. Ed had gotten involved with at least half a dozen or so of his cheap, slutty, mistresses over the last few years of their joke of a marriage. Crazy thing was he treated them better than he treated her! Once he started cheating on her there was no stopping him and whenever she'd confront him about it he'd make her sorry she had so she learned to keep her mouth shut. After awhile she learned to deal with it and suffer in silence and was simply grateful he'd never given her a disease on the rare occasion he invited himself back into their bed. The last straw had been when she caught him in their bed with his secretary and she'd ended up in the emergency room. Thankfully his parents allowed her refuge in their home and her life took a turn for the better.

Carol quickly shook off those bad memories but still had a nagging bit of doubt about last night. She hoped that Daryl hadn't regretted them getting intimate so quickly, (because she most certainly hadn't) but the more she thought about it she was able to brush much of her anxiety aside. Daryl was NOTHING like Ed. Carol had a good feeling about him. She felt safe with him and could be herself. He'd immediately seen right through her 'Ice Queen' act at work and saw her deep need for affection and fulfilled that need without any expectations or any selfish motives. He'd repeatedly assured her that he was interested in starting a relationship with her in the near future if she'd have him, and she sensed that he was sincere. 

After making love to her the way he had there was no way in hell he could've regretted last night (and again that morning;) the chemistry between them had just been entirely too explosive. The sex was intense and amazing and so long overdue for the both of them. Even if things didn't work out between them in the long run, Carol knew she'd never regret one moment of the time they'd shared. Daryl had proven himself to be a patient and generous lover; truth be told, he was the best she'd ever had and she actually giggled like a teenager whenever she thought of how good he'd made her feel. He'd kissed her neglected body all over and his strong hands had caressed her just how she wanted and desperately needed to be touched and she couldn't even begin to describe the pleasure he'd given her when he went down on her and then made sweet love to her all night long. He was so gorgeous and so good in bed it was almost scary, she thought to herself with a yet another smirk and a giggle, and knew she was already addicted to Daryl Dixon's special brand of lovemaking.

Just then there was a low knock on the door and when she said "come in", Daryl entered the room with a tray containing a carafe of hot coffee, 2 glasses of orange juice, chocolate croissants, Nutella (R) chocolate-hazelnut spread and freshly sliced strawberries with whipped cream. 

Before she could even say thanks he scooped her up in his arms and carried her nude to her cavernous en suite bathroom so that she could wash her face and brush her teeth then he led her back to bed.

'This guy is a definite keeper,' she thought to herself as Daryl then began feeding her breakfast in bed between kisses. 

They laid there talking and enjoying their breakfast and before long they were going at it again. 

One look was all it took and before Carol knew it Daryl was out of his tank and shorts in a flash and joining her nude between the sheets. He kissed her until she was breathless then climbed over her and she eagerly accepted him. The moment he entered her she cried out from the pleasure as he began deeply stroking her sweet spot in the missionary position. All Carol could do was moan for more as she wrapped her legs around his waist to take his passionate onslaught. Daryl let out a low, sexy groan that revealed his own pleasure as he stroked inside her and it only fueled Carol's arousal and excited her even more. They changed positions after awhile and he then laid claim to her heated flesh in a sensual side spooning position she'd never tried before. He kissed the side of her neck and caressed her breasts as he stroked her soaked core from behind and before long she came hard from multiple orgasms. Daryl then coaxed her into a kneeling position and stood behind her, finally taking his own pleasure in the doggy style position before collapsing on top of her in an exhausted heap with a deep, satisfied moan.

Once sated, they laid there gazing into each other's eyes, in complete awe of the intensity of their lovemaking. 

"Where did that come from?" she sighed, stretching out lazily on the now cool, silky sheets. She felt completely relaxed and satisfied after her intensely pleasurable orgasms.

"Real question is... where the hell have you been all my life?" Daryl countered with a teasing smirk before stealing another peck from her kiss swollen lips.

"Mmmm... right here waiting for you. Let's take a shower together."

"I'm game." 

Before they got up however the dogs suddenly started going crazy downstairs, yipping, whining and barking up a storm.

"You hear that?" Daryl asked with a surprised expression.

Carol looked stricken and shook her head 'yes' as her face went pale as a ghost. 

"The hell's got 'em all riled up like that? I didnt hear the doorbell! Your ex get in, maybe?" he asked while jumping up to quickly pull on his shorts.

"No... I changed the locks. If it was Ed they'd be barking and growling and hopefully attacking his ass."

"Then who is it? Youre right, they sound excited to see whoever it is..." 

Before Carol could reply however, there was a knock on the door. 

"I'm home Mom! Can I come in?"


	15. Sophia, Sophia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol's baby girl is quite clever!

"Just a minute, Sweetheart," Carol called to Sophia in a calm, cheerful voice that totally belied her petrified facial expression. "Oh my God!" she whispered to Daryl. "I totally forgot that Otis was gonna pick Sophia up for me this morning! Normally when she comes home for the weekend its on a Friday evening but last night she stayed over at a friend's house. And now she's home! And she wants to come in here. But she cant come in here because you're in here. With me. In my bed... naked," she groaned. "Shit!"

"Mom, I gotta ask you something really important!" Sophia whined from the hallway.

"Ummm... just a second, Honey."

Daryl chuckled as he claimed her lips in a kiss and Carol was distracted for a few seconds. She couldnt resist him! But then she remembered that her impressionable teenaged daughter was right outside and COULD NOT see them like this! "Daryl!" she gasped in a whisper. "Youve gotta get outta here!"

"Can't jump out the window, now can I?" he chuckled between kisses.

"Mmm... No... but you can hide! Quick! Crawl under the bed! No! Wait! You'll never fit... I have storage boxes under there. Shit! Ummm... the closet! Yeah! Get inside the closet!" Carol whispered.

Daryl gave her a playful smirk before stealing another kiss then quickly grabbed his boxer shorts and tank from the floor before darting inside Carol's massive walk-in closet. He pulled the large, double accordion style doors together behind himself then dove behind her rack of fur coats.

Meanwhile Carol jumped up and darted into her en suite bathroom then told Sophia that she could come in.

Sophia entered with the dogs happily trailing at her heels, jokingly complaining that she'd been gone for weeks and couldnt even get a hug hello from her own mother. She then inquired about what took her so long to allow her entry. 

Carol played it off, pecking her cheek through the crack in the bathroom door then explained that she'd caught her just as she was about to get into the shower. "Now what did you want to ask me, Soph?"

"I wanted to know if I can spend the rest of the weekend over at Mika's house?"

"Sophia you just got here! And you just stayed over there last night, and all last weekend. You don't want to wear out your welcome, do you?"

"Mom no one stands on those formalities anymore! Its 2019! Mika's mom said she doesnt care if I come back tonight or if I stay all summer! Besides, Mika's older sister Lizzie is a freshman at Woodbury State and last night she told us all about some big tailgate party happening on campus tonight after the final playoff game and she promised Mika and I that she'd take us."

"I don't really like the idea of you going to college parties just yet, Sophia... you're only in the 10th grade! All of the guys there are gonna be 18 and older and there's always a lot of underage drinking going on at those parties."

"I know Mom, but I wont drink, I promise! And if an older guy asks me out I'll tell him I can only date boys my own age. And according to Lizzie this is a campus wide event, not a private party at a frat house! This tailgate is almost as popular as homecoming so there's gonna be thousands of people there including professors, parents and alumni. And..." she added, "I technically only have 2 more weeks of tenth grade and then I'll be a junior in September so Ill be turning in college applications of my own and taking campus tours anyway so you might as well let me go. And I'd definitely be safe at the party because Lizzie would kill us if Mika and I didn't stay with her and her sorority sisters all night."

Carol gazed at her clever daughter who was growing up so fast and looking more and more like both her own beautiful mother as well as Ed's mom every day. She would make an awesome lawyer someday if she wanted to.

"Fine, fine... but only if you and Mika promise to stick to Lizzie like glue, all night."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed. "Now I only have one more question."

"What is it now young lady?" Carol groaned.

"Can I please, please borrow your vintage Gucci clutch purse? Itll go perfectly with my outfit for tonight!"

"Of course," Carol replied as she then turned on the water in the shower. "It's in my walk-in closet... but Ill get it for you!" she then exclaimed suddenly remembering that Daryl was hiding in there!

"Mom I can find it!"

Carol jumped out of the shower and snatched on her kimono robe then ran into the room in 2.4 seconds flat with dripping wet hair. "Soph! Wait! Please! Dont bother! Ill get it for you as soon when Im done with my shower! The purse you want is all the way in the back, inside of its protective cloth bag in a box that's under a bunch of other boxes. You'll never find it on your own. Trust me. Ill get it for you before you leave."

"O-kay... but why are acting so weird about me going into your closet? You're acting like you've got a man hiding in there or something!" she laughed.

"Sophia! That's crazy!!" Carol exclaimed, shaking her head.

"And another thing... where's this new bodyguard that Otis was telling me about on the ride here? He isnt the one in the closet, is he?" she laughed.

"Who, Daryl? Of course not. Im sure he's around here someplace though..." she fibbed. "He's really nice. In fact, why dont you go get the dogs a snack and then try to find him. I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!"

Fortunately Sophia didnt notice her mother's beet red face as she closed and locked her bedroom door behind her... nor hear Daryl's laugh that he just couldn't hold in a second longer from the confines of Carol's closet...


	16. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia gets her first glimpse of Daryl Dixon, bodyguard...

As soon as Sophia was gone Carol let out a sigh of relief as she got back inside the shower to finally get scrubbed up and before she could blink Daryl was right behind her. 

"Daryl!" she gasped in surprise. "Sophia just went downstairs to look for you! What if she comes right back up here?"

"I'll be quick," he grunted, cutting off anymore questions by laying a tongue kiss on her that was so damned hot it made her toes curl. 

Almost getting caught had turned Daryl on like crazy and he had to have her again! He knew there wasn't time for a proper round two from earlier but he at least wanted to go down on her again. He simply couldnt get enough! His big, strong hands slid around her tiny waist and began kneading her ass possessively and she moaned into his hot kiss as he then slid two fingers between her soaked folds then gently slid them inside her hot, soaked core. 

"Oooh Daryl," she whimpered as he slowly plunged them in and out. "That feels amazing... mmm... what are you doing to me?"

"What do ya think, Woman?" he then asked with a wink. "I'm tryin' to turn ya back on. Is it workin?"

"Yes," Carol moaned. 

"Good," he then grunted as he impatiently dropped to his knees before her. He then easily hoisted her petite frame up onto his shoulders then pressed her back against the wall. "You best hold on," he then warned with a smirk.

"Daryl! OMG!" Carol gasped in surprise, as she quickly grabbed onto the edge of shower doorsill above, impressed yet again at his sheer physical strength and in awe of his sexual prowess. He winked at her again then ducked his head between her legs as the hot, steamy water pelted down on their bodies. 

"Yes... Daryl!! Please... dont stop!" she begged. 

He raised his head. "Won't," he grunted in reply before diving back in for more.

Carol's eyes rolled back and she let out a deep, wanton moan from the sheer pleasure of his greedy tongue. 'Where in the HELL has this man been all my life?' she thought to herself as she held on for dear life as he devoured her. Tobin was alright but he couldn't compare to Daryl and Ed couldnt even come close. Before long she was eagerly rocking her soaked core against his long tongue for more of the shocking, forbidden pleasure he was delivering and it was so intense that after awhile she could barely stand it but she didn't dare stop him because she just couldn't get enough. She was so overdue for passion like this and Daryl's repeated onslaught of pleasure in the past 24 hours was driving her crazy with lust for him and she only wanted more and more. 

Daryl was relentless; his goal was to make her cum for him again and he'd be damned if he stopped before she did just that. 

"OMG," she moaned as she rode his still slightly scruffy mustache.

"Ya like that Sweetheart?" he murmured between greedy licks. 

"Yes! Daryl please dont stop," she whined. "OMG youre so good at this!"

"That mean you almost there? Gonna cum for me?" he then added, glancing up at her with a lust filled expression from under his only slightly less shaggy bangs while diving in for the kill and that was all it took for her dam to break yet again. 

Carol let out a deep, uncontrolled moan she prayed no one else in the house heard as she climaxed hard; she couldbt help it, it just felt that good and her whole body vibrated as he worked her through the series of multiple orgasms that exploded deep inside her core. The pleasure was so intense that she actually felt weak afterward and she had to lay her head back against the shower wall just to catch her breath for a minute.

Once she finally stopped shaking Daryl set her down on her feet and kissed a trail up her damp, quivering body then kissed her again deeply before gently washing her from head to toe a final time before scrubbing himself up then rinsing off.

Carol then noticed something as he dried off while she got dressed. "Ummm... did you need some help with that?" she smirked pointing at his obvious erection.

"Didn't think you'd noticed, Woman."

"Something that big is pretty hard to miss..." she chuckled. "Key words... BIG and HARD," she then added with a smirk.

He groaned at her choice of words as he subconsciously willed his almost painfully swollen hard-on to go down. He'd REALLY wanted to get off too and make love to her all over again but he knew they were playing with fire. Sophia coming home unexpectedly early had temporarily changed the rules of the naughty little game they'd begun playing and the kid could easily come back upstairs at any time. 

"Hopefully that'll resolve itself on its own soon enough, Sweetheart. I'd ask you to offer me a helping hand but I dont think weve got the time."

"A hand huh? 

"Yep... and if things get like this again your hand or anything else you might wanna offer oughta' suffice."

"If?" 

"Let me rephrase that... not if... but when it happens again. In fact, I'm pretty sure this same problem is gonna rear its ugly head again tonight. Key words... HEAD and TONIGHT," he then added, playfully. 

"Challenge accepted... Pookie," she then added playfully with a giggle.

"Pookie? That my new nickname or something?" he groaned.

"You dont mind me calling you that, do you, Daryl?" 

"No," he said, blushing slightly. "It's a little embarrassing but its kinda cute."

"I think you're kinda cute," she then whispered and he kissed her again. "And I'll try to remember not to call you that in front of anyone."

"If yer gonna start callin' me Pookie I gotta think up a nickname fer you," he murmured.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," she whispered, kissing him again. "See ya downstairs in a few... Pookie!"

Daryl nodded then peeked out into the hallway to make sure the coast was clear before darting into his suite to get dressed.  
\------------  
Once downstairs, Carol found Sophia out by the pool playing with the dogs.

"Have you met Daryl?" she asked.

"No, I havent seen him yet. Otis said he's probably around here somewhere doing a perimeter check. But Mom... is it really necessary for you to have a bodyguard? I mean I know Dad's been acting like a douche again toward you lately but I dont think he's gonna try to hurt you. He's totally full of shit." Sophia then slapped her hand over her own mouth. 

"Language!" Carol scolded lightly even though her daughter was telling the truth.  
"It's just a temporary safety precaution. I wont need one forever but I just feel better with him around."

"What's he like?" she whispered, looking around. "

"He's really nice and Im know youll like him a lot. Just trust me ok?"

"Ok," she replied but she didn't look totally convinced. Just then Baby Doll came running over to her with her favorite pink frisbee. Sophia threw it and that time Prince Charming took off running to retrieve it. "On another note mom... when are the puppies due again? Baby's really showing now," she laughed, scratching the lovable, heavily pregnant pup behind the ears before giving her an extra treat.

"Only a few more weeks to go and she'll drop. Just in time for when you come home for summer break I think."

"Awesome!"

"Now I know you want to keep all 4 of the puppies Sophia but 6 dogs altogether are gonna be pretty tough to manage, especially once you've gone back to school in the Fall. I wouldn't dare sell them of course, Ill keep then if we have no other choice, but maybe one of your friends may want one... or two. Remember they can always bring them over anytime to play and stay acquainted with the others."

"Okay... I'll ask Mika when I go back over there later and maybe you can ask Ms Lori if Judith and Carl may want one. I trust them."

"Lori was just here the other day for my massage. I'll ask her. I guess I ought to ask Michonne too since Judith and Carl are at her place half of the time."

"I can live with that since I know they'll be in loving homes. And we'll have them all for the first 9 or 10 weeks or so. Thats the most fun age and when they're the cutest."

"Absolutely."

Just then the dogs stood stark still and trained their eyes toward the wooded area at the far end of the yard. Then just as suddenly they started barking then took off running in that direction and were soon out of sight. Both Carol and Sophia glanced at each other in surprise but less than a moment later Daryl emerged from the trees with the two pups who were jumping up on him playfully before tackling him to the ground and covering him in dog kisses.

"There's Daryl right there!" Carol exclaimed to Sophia.

"I see... now I really want to meet him! He must be as nice as you claimed; it looks like Prince and Baby love him already!"

'I think I do to," Carol thought to herself with a chuckle as they walked over to say hello.


	17. Saturday, Sunday & Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol enjoys the weekend... but dreads heading back to work...

After finally getting introduced, Daryl got roped into the task of chauffering Sophia to the Kingdom Mall because after thinking it over, she decided that she absolutely had to have a brand new outfit (and shoes) to wear to the tailgate party that night. It wasn't as if she was lacking anything in either of her two massive walk in closets upstairs but according to her, the outfit that she'd initially chosen to wear was good enough for a high school party but since the tailgate was a "major" event at the college she planned on attending in the next two years she needed something that would make her look more "mature." It was rare that Sophia requested a shopping spree (and money certainly wasn't an issue) so Carol relented and they were on their way.

During the ride, Daryl insisted that Sophia could call him by his first name instead of 'Mr. Dixon' which immediately put the precocious teenager at ease. He even answered all of her many questions about everything from his 'totally awesome wheels' to how he became a bodyguard and how 'totally cool' it was that he was a marine, and she grew quite fond of him right away. Carol could tell that her daughter really liked Daryl already and it made her smile inside.

Before Carol accompanied Sophia inside of the mall Daryl offered to follow them but Carol told him that she'd be safe there so he reluctantly opted to wait inside of the car. Carol warned him that might not be a good idea either however because once Sophia got started trying on outfits there was no telling how long she'd take but he insisted that he'd be fine and that he'd text her if he needed to run inside the mall to use the restroom or grab a bite to eat.

Within the first hour, Sophia picked out an outfit and within the second hour had also picked up several cute pairs of summer sandals and accessories but like any teenaged girl spending an afternoon at the mall she wanted to keep searching to see if anything else caught her eye and insisted on hitting every store they passed.

Eventually Carol needed a break after following Sophia around the top three floors of the massive mall. While her child shopped until she dropped in comfortable flip flops, her own feet had started hurting a little in her tall wedge sandals so she told Sophia to just meet her back at the car when she got done. She then reminded her of the time so she wouldn't take too much longer and they parted with a hug. 

As she headed out to the parking lot, Carol decided to surprise Daryl with a peace offering for waiting so patiently while her child took her sweet time running up most of her credit cards, and picked up a gourmet frozen fruit smoothie drink for him at the food court.

After tossing a few of Sophia's heavier shopping bags onto the back seat of the car, she joined Daryl inside, and after staring in awe as he greedily gulped his frozen drink down in under 2 minutes flat he then proceeded to turn toward her and pulled her into his arms to kiss her until she was breathless, effectively steaming up the car's already darkly tinted windows.

Carol moaned with want as Daryl then deftly slid his big hands inside her thin blazer jacket and under her silky designer tank top while they kissed. He rubbed her swollen nipples right through her lacy bra with his calloused thumbs and she whimpered into his sensual tongue kiss from the stimulating pleasure. He was setting her body on fire with the slightest touch! She then boldly slid her own hands down into his lap and playfully qqueezed and stroked his straining erection through his jeans which automatically made him groan with lust. 

"Gonna pay fer that, Woman" Daryl teased with a smirk between kisses and nips at her exposed throat. "Just wait 'til I get you back home alone!"

Just then a sudden loud knocking sound made them jerk apart like they'd been burned. 

"Hey Daryl its me... open the trunk, would ya?" Sophia then called out.

"Almost caught again!" Daryl chuckled as he popped the trunk.

"I know!" Carol groaned while quickly reapplying her lipstick just before Sophia climbed into the back seat of the car and began talking a mile a minute. 

Sophia then informed them that her overnight bag was already packed and in the trunk so Daryl could simply drop her off at Mika's house if he didnt mind. He didn't of course and afterward he drove Carol straight home.

They were happily surprised to find the house totally empty when they got there; both Otis and Patricia were gone for the day and before leaving, Otis left the dogs out in the kennel with food and fresh water. Carol offered to cook Daryl a homemade dinner but he let her know right away that he hadn't forgotten her teasing in the car and he had an appetite for a lot more than whatever kinda fancy casserole she planned on whipping up. 

She gave him a coy gaze and asked him what he had a taste for and he cornered her against the wall. "Could show ya a hell of a lot better than I can tell ya, Woman." He the possessively smacked her hard on the ass and she squealed and ran up the stairs to get away from him and he proceeded to chase her into her bedroom. He tackled her onto her plush King sized bed and she realized immediately that dinner could wait for whatever he had in mind! 

Needless to say they spent the remainder of the evening screwing around in bed... and just ended up ordering a pizza because after Daryl's passionate onslaught Carol was too tired out to cook anything! 

The remainder of Carol's weekend was filled with hot sex with a certain Mr. Dixon and she found herself falling for him with every passing minute. The time flew by unfortunately and it was Monday morning before Carol knew it... and the last thing she was looking forward to was going into the office, ESPECIALLY after receiving a text from Ed first thing in the morning, demanding to know what time was she coming in!


	18. Business As Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol experiences a roller coaster of emotions before returning to work...

Carol frowned and cringed as she stared at her cell phone; Ed's message only got nastier and more threatening as it went on and on. Her heart sank at the thought of having to vacate the cozy love nest that she'd created with Daryl all weekend just to face Ed back at the office later on that morning. Apparently he was back in town after his brief stint at rehab and although it was only 6 am he was harassing her already. She could only imagine what his angle would be to undermine her during her big follow up meeting scheduled with Phillip Blake and her jaw clenched, her temples started throbbing and her whole body tensed. She was on the verge of tears because she could already feel a wicked stress induced migraine brewing and she hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. "He has to stop this," she whimpered sadly.

Daryl was shocked at Carol's visible reaction to her ex-husband's message and he didnt like it one bit. Her playful, flirty demeanor of the past few days had transformed into a sad and scared attitude and his ultra protective nature went into overdrive. The thought of Ed scaring her was pissing him off terribly and the only thing he could think of to do at the moment was to help alleviate her mounting stress level. He immediately pulled her into his strong arms to soothe her fears, begging her not to worry and to leave Ed to him to deal with. He then tossed her phone onto a bedside table then began kissing her slow and gentle. Carol melted into his embrace and began responding to his passionate kisses immediately. She couldnt deny him and as their heated kisses grew deeper and more desperate he scooped her up and carried her into her en suite bathroom for a hot and steamy quickie in the shower. 

Daryl lovingly caressed and massaged Carol's full breasts while they kissed before taking her from behind up against the shower wall, firmly grasping her hips while stroking deep inside her and he moaned her name in ecstasy while the steaming hot spray of water beat down over their bodies. He teasingly kissed and licked her neck and shoulders while he stroked her g-spot from the back and he didn't stop until they both came hard during an explosive mutual climax. After kissing her deeply all over again they had to tear themselves away from each other to finally get showered up and dressed to start their day.

Not surprisingly, Daryl's impromptu, passionate onslaught worked like a charm. The sex was so amazing that Carol nearly forgot all about Ed's jolting text message and as a result she didnt even bother responding to it. Normally his asinine threats drove her to distraction but at that point she felt too relaxed, happy and sated to care. Not to mention she felt safe for once because Daryl was there to comfort and protect her and as a result she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face during their ride to the office.  
\-------------  
When Carol and Daryl stepped inside Peletier's headquarters, she was still smiling and when she strolled inside her departmental wing Rosita's jaw dropped in awe when she spoke to her cheerfully; she'd been working for Peletier's for well over a year and had NEVER seen the boss lady smiling first thing on a Monday morning, especially not when her soon to be ex-husband was around.  
\-----------------  
Michonne arrived a few minutes later and upon being admitted into Carol's office, she easily read the two lovers' altered body language. It was VERY obvious that those two had gotten pretty comfortable around one another over the last few days and if the way Daryl was eying her like she was his prey was any indication, they'd become intimate as well. 

Michonne was happy that Carol had clicked with Daryl, he seemed like a great guy and she deserved more than a little happiness, especially after all she'd been through (and was STILL going through) with Ed. Michonne still remembered what happened the last time Carol had started seeing someone else since her separation however and hoped Ed wouldn't be able to interfere and do any damage this time. She doubted it; Tobin had truly cared about Carol but he was afraid of Ed; Daryl on the other hand didnt strike her as being the type of man who was afraid of anyone, let alone Ed's sorry ass, and she fully intended to put that asshole through the wringer for all he'd done to her friend before and during the divorce proceedings; Carol deserved no less.

She plopped down onto her usual seat adjacent to Carol's desk. "Well babe, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but in case you didnt know... Ed's back. I'm not sure when he got back into town but I saw his ass ducking inside Phillip Blake's office when I came in."

"I know," Carol replied with a groan. "He texted me earlier. First damn thing this morning while we... I mean while I was still in bed."

"I'm pretty sure you had it right the first time," Michonne chuckled. 

"Is it that obvious?" Carol giggled shyly and covered her face at her slip of the lip.

Michonne shook her head. "I take it you must have REALLY enjoyed your time off then, huh?" she then asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah," Daryl replied under his breath and the three of them burst out laughing. There was no use denying it.

Maggie arrived a few moments later then after her usual Monday morning breakfast run they discussed a little business before Rosita called to let Carol know that both Mr. Blake and Mr. Peletier wished to meet with her immediately in the conference room.


	19. Idle Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and Phillip Blake take their antics a little too far...

Carol let out a frustrated sigh. "Look Rosita, I'm very busy at the moment. Inform both Mr. Blake and Mr. Peletier that I just arrived not long ago and that I am already in the middle of an important morning meeting so I can't possibly meet with them right now on such short notice. I will be free later on however, maybe around eleven or so but not right now. They can try again at that time. Thank you," Carol then added in a dismissive tone as she hung up the phone. Seconds later however the phone rang again. She glanced at the switchboard and it was the front desk again. "Carol Peletier here," she answered in an agitated tone. "What is it now? No... I just told you that I'm already in a meeting... No! Absolutely not... What? They said WHAT? Fine... fine! Ill be right there." 'God damnit!' Carol cursed under her breath as she slammed the phone down. 

"Hell''s the matter now?" Daryl asked in a concerned tone with a raised brow.

"Phillip and Ed are ordering me to report to them immediately in the executive conference room," Carol groaned. "And if I dont come right this minute they're both threatening to write me up for insubordination."

Maggie's jaw dropped and Michonne banged her coffee mug down onto the desk. "Carol you just got here... and they're starting in on you already! Threats like that are totally uncalled for. You're right here down the hall! And not to mention you're an executive level staff member just like they are... this has got to stop!" she hissed as she pulled her tablet out of her briefcase. "This is exactly what I've been talking about," she then replied as she began furiously typing a few notes to herself. "I'm adding this to my harassment arguments against Ed for the divorce trial. And if I were you I'd definitely report Blake to HR and press full harassment charges against him too!" She was livid about how Ed and Phillip Blake were treating her client and dear friend. 

"See what I mean?" Carol then asked Daryl while rolling her eyes again. She could feel another headache brewing already.

He nodded in understanding. "Recognized what was happening the first day I was here, Sweetheart. You told me all about Blake embarrasing you at the big meeting last week... they're trying to run you out of here."

"Want me to go in with you?" Maggie offered, grabbing a legal pad as Carol gathered up her briefcase and art portfolio. 

"Thanks babe but I don't think that'll be necessary," she sighed. "Blake doesnt scare me. He probably just wants to see my mood board and design sketches for the upcoming menswear resort line. I'm sure he thinks I didn't get them done under his strict deadline but the joke's on him... I finished everything over the weekend! And Ed's been out of the loop for the past two weeks... so he's just being an asshole as usual. So I'm just gonna go and get it over with. Then maybe, just maybe they'll leave me the hell alone so I can finally plan the trip to Bangkok to get the samples manufactured! I'll be right back guys... I hope," she then added with a groan.

On her way out Daryl gently grabbed her hand. "I'll be right here if you need me."

"I know... thank you." Carol gave him a brave smile before heading to what felt like her doom. "On second thought," she then replied, getting an idea... "Maggie I think you should come with me. I think I know what their angle might be and I want to be one step ahead of them. Daryl, be on standby in case I need reinforcements, babe," she then added with a wink.


	20. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol has an idea...

As Carol headed down the hallway to the conference room with Maggie, she tried to hold back her tears. Not tears of fear however, she was holding back tears of frustration and anger the longer she thought about how she'd been treated. 

She was over this bullshit. She'd kept a low profile for years; had been the quiet, obedient, work horse wife Ed had wanted and what did it get her? Openly cheated on, embarrassed and eventually beaten up by him, and now that she was about to finally be free of him for good he was still constantly harassing and threatening her at every turn; to the point that she feared for her own safety and had to secure a bodyguard!

All those years she'd wanted to keep the peace and stay behind the scenes at the company to let Ed shine and gave all the glory but she knew she needed to take back her control. She was qualified to run Peletier's Corporate herself. She was beyond tired of feeling intimidated by Phillip Blake and was especially tired of being bullied by Ed. She had more education and experience than he did! And as for Blake, who in the hell did he think he was to threaten her with an insubordination write up? He'd only been with Peletier's a couple of years, and had only held the acting CEO title in Ed's absence and resumed his role as Ed's assistant upon his return. The more she thought about it however, she realized that Ed's own position as CEO was on shaky ground; all it could take was one more DUI, another drug charge or rehab stint, and not to mention a mere whisper of her own allegations against him for his spousal abuse and his attempted kidnapping of Sophia, and the rest of the board members would demote him indefinitely for severe incompetence or better yet, fire his sorry ass on charges of gross misconduct. The last thing the board wanted was bad press for the company and all it would take was a request on her part for Michonne to turn their upcoming divorce proceedings into a huge media spectacle and Ed would be under the gun by all of his peers.

Carol was one of the highest paid executives at Peletier's Corporation and one of the top ranking departmental directors and technically with her own as well as her donated share holdings from her former in laws, she had the strongest position of all within the company. Ed knew it and that's why he'd tried so hard to keep Carol in check, especially after his parents all but removed him from their wills. 

But those days were over. 

Carol entered the executive conference room with a poised expression and with her head held high. Her makeup and haircut were flawless and she was dressed to kill in a linen Chanel skirted 'power suit' and a tall pair of nude leather, Christian Louboutin 'red bottom' stiletto pumps, 'perfect for stomping roaches,' she thought to herself with a smirk as she spotted the two roaches in question seated side by side in at the head of the board room table, flanked by their respective flunkies, Gregory and that rat faced Milton Mamet. 

Peletier's Chief Operating Officer, Negan Batts, was also sitting in on the meeting with his own two lowlife sidekicks, Simon and Dwight (none of whom Carol could stand to be around for very long,) and she cringed inside at their not so subtle wolf whistles when she and Maggie entered. By the time they were seated opposite the men she'd caught the tail end of the crude conversation they were having about them and she felt like slapping the fake grins off all of their smug lips. They were clueless that Maggie had discreetly started her cell phone's recorder the moment they'd entered the conference room. 

"It's about damn time this broad showed up," Blake had muttered under his breath. "I thought I made myself crystal clear the first time I summoned her ass in here."

"My soon to be ex-wife can be a real bitch when she wants to be," Ed sneered. "She's stubborn as an ox who needs to be poked and prodded to get spurred into action," he then added with a smirk. "She just needed to be reminded of who's wearing the pants that's all. You see she high tailed it in here when you lit a fire under her ass."

"I think youre right about that, Ed," Blake replied. "The threat of a write up did the trick, here she comes now."

"With the sexy farmer's daughter in tow," Negan added with a whistle, referring to Maggie. "Now Carol's a looker, but that secretary of hers is one cowgirl I wouldn't mind riding me around the stable," he laughed.

"I'd rather saddle up and ride her, myself," Simon chuckled lewdly. "She's got a real sweet ass on her."

"Hell yeah... nice tits too," Dwight added under his breath.

"Been there, done that fellas... and trust me, its all just as good as it looks!" Gregory added under his breath just as the ladies sat down, and all the guys gave him high fives. Gregory's claim that he'd slept with Maggie couldnt have been further from the truth but he lied with a straight face. He was secretly obsessed with Maggie and had repeatedly made passes at her in the past few months she'd been working for Carol but she'd flat out turned his old decrepit ass down EVERY, SINGLE TIME he asked her out and he only left her alone after she finally threatened to report him to HR for sexual harrassment.

Phillip "The Governor" Blake gestured to start the meeting. "Well good morning finally Carol... Maggie. Its about time you joined us. You already know everyone here so I'll skip the introductions and get down to business. Carol you already know why I summoned you here. We need to get the ball rolling on the menswear line for the upcoming resort season and Men's Fashion Week, pronto! My question is what took you so long to get in here? Don't you dare tell me that you couldn't meet my deadline... because if you did, an insubordination write up is is gonna be the least of your worries," he snapped.

"Phillip, all of these threats to write me up are totally unnecessary! I have your god damned sketches right here," Carol snapped right back.

Blake jumped up from his seat. "Carol! What's gotten into you? I'm the Assistant CEO! You dont get to tell me what's unnecessary!" he shouted at her in a loud, irrational manner. "And nobody curses me. EVER. You will respect me and since you need a reminder of professional protocol, from this moment on in this meeting and any other business setting that you're in my presence, you will refer to me as Mr. Blake do you understand? And if I hear one more profane outburst out of you during this meeting or at any other time in this building I'll personally escort you to HR myself to press formal verbal assault charges against you. You are out of line and owe me and the rest of this panel an apology! We dont have to put up with this kind of abuse here. And you call yourself a merchandising director!"

Carol clenched her teeth. He was TOTALLY overreacting. "I apologize... Mr. Blake... gentlemen, colleagues... that was indeed very unprofessional of me in this setting and it won't happen again."

"That's what I thought!" Blake snapped as he sat down and eyed her with a satisfied smirk at her compliance and Milton had a smug grin on his rat like face. Ed and all the others chuckled under their breath at Blake's 'checking' her and Maggie looked on in disbelief at how they were all acting so irrationally toward Carol. 

Carol then stood and demurely handed the 'Governor' her portfolio. "Mr. Blake... Ed... these are my original sketches for the new menswear resort line," she began. "20 pieces, mood board and color charts, and I'm sure they will all meet with your approval. Now Ed if you'll notice, I also included my budget proposal..."

"Call me Mr. Peletier," Ed suddenly interjected, cutting her off with a smirk.

Carol felt like scratching his eyeballs out. "Mr. Peletier," she hissed through clenched teeth, before glancing over at Negan and the others expectantly in case they wanted a titular adjustment as well.

"I'm still plain old Negan, darlin," Negan grinned at her showing off his pearly white teeth while openly staring down her blouse at her cleavage. 

"We're all Negan," both Dwight and Simon then sang in unison, before exploding into laughter at some inside joke they shared.

"And I'm Mr. Mamet," Milton added with a haughty sniff.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Whatever... gentlemen like I was saying, I'm certain that these sketches will meet with your approval. I researched men's street style images online from the past 3 summers seasons in top resort towns including Miami Beach, Paris, Capri, San Francisco and Cabo San Lucas Mexico, and came up with these garment sketches that include swim trunks, board shorts and cargo shorts with matching muscle tees and tanks and Hawaiian style shirts in easy to wash cotton and poly-silk blends. Shake and go styling, versatile enough to go from the beach to a casual dining setting at a resort or on a cruise ship. Hopefully we can get started on sample production by the end of the week and have all of the fashion week and trunk sale sample pieces in stock by the end of the month. I already have a few ideas in mind for a marketing strategy and with Accounting's approval of my budget proposal I can make arrangements to fly out to our warehouse in Bangkok, Thailand, with my team by Thursday and be back in a week at most to start on the advertising campaign."

"These are good," Blake said in a surprised tone. "I'm really impressed," he then added to Ed who then perused the sketches and shook his head in agreement. Carol was shocked that they actually seemed impressed by her work and weren't complaining as had become their usual response to anything she did.

"Thanks... I worked really hard all last week to knock this project out of the park."

"Great job," Negan then added after flipping through the portfolio. "I'd definitely wear this stuff on vacation."

"Me too," both Dwight and Gregory then added, obviously impressed. 

"What's your proposed budget for the sample production and ad campaign?" Milton then asked Carol in a no-nonsense tone after giving her sketches a dismissive glance. 

"I'm projecting at least about a hundred and fifty thousand or so to dump into the project to start?" Carol replied. "Then more as demand grows. I really think this line is gonna sell like hotcakes all summer long and beyond and due to the brand name we can sell each piece above retail value to make profits untold."

"A hundred and fifty thousand dollars?" Milton shrieked in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind? For a couple pairs of swim trunks? Absolutely not. Out of the question!" he sneered.

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Carol asked haughtily. 

"Five... ten thousand maybe...tops." he replied. 

Carol burst out laughing. It was obvious that although Milton was the Merchandising department's new budgeting officer he was ABSOLUTELY CLUELESS about how much money it took to create a clothing line, even a micro line like she'd created. And her proposed amount was actually quite conservative considering the dozens of variables he knew nothing about. "Milton, ten thousand won't even get me and my team of designers to Thailand, nor cover our daily salaries, room and board, warehouse fees and seamstresses' overtime pay for a rush job, nor the photographer's photo shoot hours, let alone pay for all of the yards upon yards of fabric, thread, buttons, zippers, etc... we need, the packaging, shipping and handling of the completed products to be sent home, and not even to mention the print ads, billboards, commercial costs and our new spokesmodel's salary..."

"What new spokesmodel?" they all inquired.

Carol smiled. "I knew you were gonna ask that. Maggie can you please go to my office and ask Mr. Dixon to step in here a second?"


	21. Model Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The panel meets Daryl...

Carol crossed her legs in her seat and tapped her stiletto pump still resting against the tiled floor impatiently while waiting for Daryl and she could feel the men in the room's eyes burning holes into her now partially exposed thigh. She cringed inside but didnt want to give any of them the satisfaction of showing how uncomfortable she felt by tugging it down a bit. She was grateful at least that Ed probably wasn't staring... he'd long since grown disinterested in looking at her body, which was more than fine as far as she was concerned. She figured that Milton Mamet probably wasn't checking her out either; it was obvious that he still despised her for not promoting him while she'd been his boss and although he'd gotten a considerable promotion and six figure pay raise in the past week, he still held a major grudge against her and was determined to help his superiors bring her down. 

Carol couldn't care less however; she stilloutranked him considerably, and everyone knew that Milton was totally undeserving of the promotion he'd gotten. Blake had only recklessly promoted him so highly out of spite toward her. Fortunately however, even if he tried to block her upcoming plans with his schemes to undermine her budget proposal for the clothing line she'd have the final say, even if she had to put up her own capital to pull it all off. Milton couldn't see it but she'd never purposely held his career back at the company in the first place. In her experience as a director, Carol knew that his jump from a clerical position to a high ranking executive in the marketing department would require months if not years of training, especially since he'd only recently obtained his advanced degree and hadn't come up through the ranks the old fashioned way; initially with lateral moves within the company to learn all aspects of the business and then with gradual increases in responsibility over time. She would have promoted him in the next few months at least if he'd simply waited, as well as created an entire training program for him to learn his new role well and she'd told him that repeatedly but he'd gotten impatient and jumped the gun, showing his disloyalty by siding with Blake. He knew what she was going through with the divorce and saw first hand how Ed and Blake had been treating her lately but his selfishness took precedence over everything else. He'd forgotten all about how Carol had taken him under her wing when he first began working there. He gained the big promotion he wanted in the process but he didnt have a clue of what he was doing and he'd shown his true colors to Carol who now knew for certain that he couldn't be trusted.

As she jotted down a few notes on her legal pad she happened to glance over and was shocked when she realized that Ed was staring at her along with the other hounds in the room after all and his intent, lust filled gaze put her on edge. Daryl couldnt get there fast enough!

Ed gazed at Carol's tanned and toned thighs with an interested gleam in his sneaky, pale gray eyes. He was surprised at Carol's new, bold confidence in the meeting. He was also shocked at the revealing skirt she was wearing; she NEVER would have dared to wear one so short while they were together; he wouldn't have allowed it because he hated the idea of other men looking at what was 'his.' Besides, not long after Sophia was born he'd gotten so busy chasing after every other short skirt in town that he'd all but forgotten just how gorgeous his soon to be ex-wife's legs were and for a moment he actually felt something like regret for losing her. Deep down he knew that his parents had right all along; Carol was the best thing that had ever happened to him and was an amazing mother to Sophia; but in his drunken and drugged out haze he'd forgotten and had taken her for granted. Then his drinking and drug habit got so bad over the years that his judgment was clouded to the point where his foolish pride got in the way of his ever accepting responsibility for abusing her and ruining their marriage and it wouldn't allow him to apologize for all he'd done to hurt her and begin making amends for his actions.

She'd NEVER take him back, but an apology would've been appreciated nonetheless, even if only for the principle (even though he'd done her so dirty for so long he'd have to apologize around the clock for the rest of the year just to put a dent in his many transgressions against her.) Cheating as well as physical, verbal and emotional abuse during the marriage, then constantly threatening her after she'd filed for divorce and trying to actually KIDNAP their daughter was enough to make her never forgive him... EVER. 

Just then the door opened and Maggie re-entered with Daryl in tow. Carol glanced up at him and their eyes locked in a sensual, smoldering gaze that nearly took her breath away. She hoped no one noticed the fireworks exploding between them as she then stood and led him around the room to shake the deceitful panel members hands.

"Gentlemen, meet Peletier Menswear's newest spokemodel, Daryl Dixon," Carol announced. "He's my choice for the new face of the brand and I guarantee he's gonna make us millions."  
One by one the execs around the table shook Daryl's hand and welcomed him to the team.

Carol had a feeling that something might go wrong with her plans in the meeting and might need reinforcements. Daryl was happy to support her however he could; even if it meant getting all dressed up, slicking his recently cut hair back neatly and shaving to make an appearance at her big meeting. 

While at the mall with Sophia on that past Saturday, Carol had picked up a few things for Daryl for their upcoming trip, including a few dress shirts and a couple pairs of slacks, and other items for photo ops. After getting intimate with him she knew his perfectly sculpted frame like the back of her own hand and as a formally trained clothing designer she instinctively and correctly guessed his clothing size measurements. Daryl's body was model perfect so he looked good in anything, including the casual designer linen business suit she'd picked up as well as the pair of expensive, never worn tan leather wingtip dress shoes she'd found just that morning lying around in the storerooms. He looked like a million bucks naked and now that he'd dressed the part as well her hormones surged just looking at him.

When Daryl got to Milton he had his usual rat like smirk on his face. "So youre our new spokesmodel huh? You cleaned up nicely," he muttered under his breath while reluctantly shaking Daryl's hand then let out a pained gasp as Daryl suddenly squeezed the hell out of his limp, sweaty palm. "Some grip you've got there, Dixon," he groaned while snatching his nearly bruised hand away. 

"Sorry... I guess I just dont know my own strength sometimes.... Milton isn't it?" Dary replied with a smirk of his own before taking a seat between Carol and Maggie.


	22. Tense Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed strikes again...

For nearly the next half hour Daryl impressed the panel with his witty yet no nonsense answers to their random inquiries.   
They were all surprised to find that he had no male modeling experience whatsoever and were impressed that he'd served so much time in the military and wondered how Carol convinced him to take the job.

Daryl Dixon possessed a quiet strength they couldn't help respecting; even though they were in charge, they were all just overgrown playground bullies; punks who backed down point blank when anyone showed they weren't intimidated by them and Daryl didnt have an intimidated bone in his body. He could see right through their bullshit and he didn't like any of them; particularly not that sleazy Phillip Blake, nor that rat faced Milton Mamet and especially not the king of all of the bastards seated at the table, Ed Peletier. Daryl had served in war and had taught hand to hand combat courses while in the Marine Corps so he knew how to kill a man with his bare hands and his fists were itching to bash Ed's face in for everything he'd done to Carol, but he kept his poker face on and retained his cool composure. 

"Well gentlemen," Carol began, "you've all met Daryl and I'm sure you see why I chose him to be the new face of the brand. He's everything our prospective customer could aspire to be; attractive, well groomed, fit, healthy and stylish as well as confident in his masculinity, and if they see him wearing our new menswear clothing line Im sure they'll buy the product like hotcakes. I hope that you will all endorse my budget proposal to start production right away as well as approve my ideas for the ad campaign," Carol said hopefully. 

Negan spoke up first. "You've got my vote Carol. The sketches look great and I'm sure Mr. Dixon here will sell our product."

"I second the motion," Blake added surprisingly. "Carol I must admit, I'm really impressed with your presentation. And Daryl here will probably be able to bring us a whole new customer demographic."

Milton frowned. "He's right... so I guess I'll approve the budget," he sighed in defeat. "But let it be known that I still think this is a ridiculous amount of money to throw around... and our bottom line will only increase once mass production begins! That means more money out the window! A big trip to Thailand right now seems frivolous; I thought we were here to make money for the company, not throw it away."

"This is a luxury brand, Milton. We cannot go the cheap route with sub par fabrics and a cheesy, run of the mill print ad campaign. We're about to launch a luxury menswear resort line so we need an exotic locale for our new spokesmodel to exhibit the garments. And even if we film the ads locally, we'd still have to have the garments manufactured in our plant overseas. You have to spend money to make money. Thats elementary economics," Carol replied matter of factly.

"I know that Carol, I'm not stupid! I do have a Master's degree in Marketing, remember?" he snapped. "But its not me that you have to worry about for your little frivolous business plan. Mr. Peletier has the final say!"

Ed grinned from his seat at the head of the table. "Thank you Milton. That's right, I do have the final say and Ive made my decision... Im going approve your little proposal, Carol."

"Thanks, you wont be disappointed," she began, but Ed waived his hand, rudely cutting her off. 

"Now you listen and you listen good, Carol. Save your flattery, Im only interested in the botton line. We've got a very tight timeframe and there's a lot of money at stake so you better not make me regret my decision! There'll be hell to pay if you do so this little plan of yours better work. I'll happily demote you myself if this tanks and we end up losing money. But since you think you can pull this off you better get started. Now!" he threatened with a sneer.

"That's my plan, Ed," Carol snapped back while rolling her eyes in an exasperated manner. "The sooner Im on that plane and the hell away from this place and you, the better," she then added under her breath as she packed up her briefcase and Negan, Gregory and Simon all chuckled at Ed's expense.

"Hey! You trying to be funny or something?" Ed suddenly snapped at Carol while slamming his fist down on the table causing her to visibly cringe. "Because we all know you know better than to try to get cute with me!" he then added threateningly with a cruel smile. 

Carol's cheeks burned red from embarrassment at his snide remark and threatening gesture. Everyone present knew that Ed used to smack her around and it was obvious that she was still very afraid of him due to his erratic and sometimes violent temper.

Daryl's fists clenched under the table. His sharp ice blue eyes were trained on Ed. If he so much as moved a muscle toward Carol in a threatening manner he was fully prepared to dive across the table to finally take that miserable, rabid bastard out of his misery for good.

"Okay... uh... lets say we wrap up for now," Negan suggested to the relief of everyone in the room. It was a VERY uncomfortable moment. 

"Yeah Ed, how about we grab an early lunch... and drinks on me over at Aldo's? Come on buddy, what do you say?" Phillip Blake then added with a light laugh, trying and finally succeding in distracting Ed with the prospect of free alcohol. He'd noticed the cool look on Daryl's face and could easily see that his friend would be toast if he didn't chill the fuck out... and fast.  
"Gentlemen let's say we all meet up after lunch to discuss the other topics on the agenda. I'm sure Carol will keep us posted on production. How long do you think be overseas?" Blake them asked.

"Maybe two weeks at the very most," she replied quietly.

"Make it closer to a week," Ed sneered. "You're not going on vacation on my company's dime. Meeting adjourned."


	23. Wheels In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip is a go!

Immediately after the meeting, Carol, Maggie and Daryl made a beeline back to Carol's office and once inside they found Michonne lounging on the couch talking to her husband, King County Deputy Sheriff Rick Grimes, on her cell phone.

She ended the call with a naughty giggle at whatever kinky promise Rick made about what he planned to do with her once she got home later on. Michonne and Rick had only been married for a couple of years and although they technically weren't newlyweds anymore they still enjoyed a very romantic and highly active sex life and she could barely wipe the smile off her face. "Well, how did it go?" she asked Carol about the meeting with Ed and Phillip Blake.

Carol smiled a big, fake grin. "The meeting went absolutely perfect as always... thanks for asking," she chipped cheerfully before slumping down onto her oversized desk chair. 

"Really?" Michonne asked, not convinced in the least.

"Yep... everything was just peachy keen!" Maggie then added with a smirk as she plopped down onto the couch next to Michonne with a dejected sigh. 

Michonne then turned to Daryl to get his feedback but he made no reply as he paced the room in agitation. He was burning up inside because he hadn't been able to give Ed a piece of his mind (nor a piece of his fists!)

Michonne's razor sharp lawyer's mind easily caught her friends' not so subtle sarcasm as well as interpreted all of their general uneasiness. "Peachy keen my ass!" she exclaimed. "Carol, just what in the hell happened in there?"

"Well... they approved my business proposal surprisingly so the Thailand trip is a go... and Daryl's officially the new face of Peltier's Menswear... but..." 

"I knew there was a big proverbial 'but' coming," Michonne sighed. "What now?"

"But what?" Daryl suddenly interjected himself into the conversation. "I'll tell you but what, 'Chonne! Those smug bastards were in there treating Carol like she was a god damned second class citizen again, that's what! And that asshole, soon to be ex-husband of hers was the worst of all! That fucker talked to her like she was lower than a dog; made me so mad I saw red." 

"He's not exaggerating," Maggie chimed in. "I was pissed off too. It was so cruel and degrading! Seriously Michonne, Ed's lucky Daryl didn't put his foot up his ass. He's always been a scumbag but today took the cake. He embarrassed Carol in front of everyone by not so subtly threatening her by mentioning his past abuse of her."

"Oh hell no," Michonne exclaimed angrily.

"Oh hell yes... and it took everything in me not to curse him out."

"And it took everything in me not to strangle his ass," Daryl added.

"I'd like to strangle him my damned self, and I plan to... legally of course, however. I'm just gonna add you guys' witnessed accounts of this latest verbal assault to the big case I'm building against him. Please believe, I'm gonna nail his punk ass to the wall. It won't be much longer."

"Good because the faster we're officially divorced the better," Carol sighed. 

"Damn right... before I catch a case of my own," Daryl replied.

Carol smiled. "Okay guys, lets please forget about Ed for now and deal with the situation at hand. We've got a lot of work to do before we leave for the day. My goal is to get out of here as early as possible this afternoon so that we all can head home to pack. Daryl please order in some lunch for everyone while Maggie and I set up the trip plans. What do you all want? My treat. After the stressful morning I've had I'm in the mood for some comfort food... like a big, greasy, bacon cheeseburger with everything on it." While married to Ed, Carol had been forced to stay on the strict diet plan Ed insisted on to maintain her previously 'model skinny" figure but since her separation from him she took immense joy in eating whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She swam, jogged, rode horses and did yoga regularly so she was in amazing shape and Daryl loved her toned, sexy, physique so she didn't have a problem with frequently splurging on the foods she loved.

Maggie agreed with the burger idea. "Carol that sounds amazing... only thing that would make it even better would be French fries... and a thick, creamy chocolate milkshake!"

"Hell yeah... and cake," Daryl added. "Double chocolate layer cake to be exact."

"All that sounds great guys but when I think comfort food I think of homemade baked macaroni and cheese too," Michonne mused. "There's only one place I know of around here that you can get all of that delivered at the same time."

"Dale's," Daryl replied with a knowing grin.

Everyone agreed on burgers and fries for lunch as well as a big slice of chocolate cake for Daryl and an order of baked macaroni and cheese for Michonne from Dale Horvath's Diner, a local spot well known for their delicious and not to mention fattening southern style cooking and diner fare. While they waited for their order delivery, Carol and Maggie got started on setting the trip's wheels in motion.

Carol contacted Peltier's corporate office in Bangkok, Thailand after emailing her sketches to Glenn Rhee, the head of design there, they had an interactive Skype meeting, to inform Glenn's team of all the trip details. Carol's party would be arriving in a couple of days to pick out fabric and begin production on the sample pieces of the new Menswear resort line right away.

She'd already given a heads up of a possible "fast and dirty" overseas buying trip to the handpicked team she wanted to take to the Bangkok warehouse complex that previous week, and it only took a few update calls to let everyone involved know that the plan was a go, and that the trip would be a rush job. Meetings were hurriedly rescheduled and calendars were cleared and rearranged by everyone involved for the next week and a half to help Carol out. 

Since the budget had cleared, Maggie took care of everyone's flight, lodging and ground transportation arrangements with Carol's company account, and it was announced office wide that that the party would fly out early that next morning and would include Carol, Daryl, Maggie & Michonne (both of whose flights and lodging Carol had to pay for personally since they both worked for her directly and not for Peletier's corporation, but she didnt mind a bit; she wanted to treat them both to the 'mini vacation'. Enid Cole, Paul 'Jesus' Rovia, Noah Johnson and Ezekiel King from the Men's Design team would accompany them as well, also Connie Kelly, one of Peletier's in house stylists and Denise, the top photographer from the Advertising team, to conduct Daryl's photo shoots once the sample garments were completed. 

After all of the plans were in order, everyone headed home to pack and planned to all meet up at the airport bright and early the next morning. Michonne however had other plans in mind; she needed to pack as well, but she also needed to have hot sex with her man that night since she knew they'd be separated for the next week and a half, the first time they'd be apart since their whirlwind marriage two years prior!


	24. Takeoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way!

It was nearly 4 pm when Carol and Daryl finally arrived back at home, and the first thing she did was contact Morgan Jones, the sophomore class Dean at Sophia's school to inform him that she had to leave the country on urgent business but would be back in under two weeks. She then expressed her explicit wish that while she was out of the country, Sophia was not to leave the campus under any circumstances unless she was in need of emergency medical attention. She'd long since confided to Morgan about the circumstances surrounding her pending divorce from Ed and of his previous abuse of herself and of his kidnapping attempt of Sophia just to upset her, and Morgan assured her that her child was in good hands and would be safe while she was gone. 

Carol then asked to be transferred to Sophia's dorm room and once connected, let her child know that she'd be traveling out of the country for work that next morning but would be back in plenty of time to pick her up on the last day of school to bring her home for summer vacation.

As expected, Sophia was disappointed that she couldn't go with her mother to Thailand but she had final exams coming up that following week that couldnt be missed. She was easily appeased however by Carol's promises that she could bring her best friend Mika along on their upcoming trip down to their Miami Beach house for two weeks in July, as well as her promises to bring her and her roommates back lots of jade jewelry, Thai dancing dolls, a few summer dresses and other gifts from her trip.

After hanging up with Sophia, Carol notified Otis and Patricia of her pending travel plans and Otis promised to keep a close eye on the place and to take good care of the horses and the dogs each day in her absence, as well as to take Baby Doll to the vet right away if she showed any signs of distress due to going into labor early with the puppies. 

As soon as she ended the call with Otis, she popped a few Tylenol then took a hot shower before beginning the dreaded task of packing for her business trip.

Daryl didnt have very much to take with him so it didn't take him long at all to pack. When he finished he wandered into Carol's bedroom to see if she needed any help but she was in the shower so he stretched out across her plush, California King sized bed and dialed up T-Dog at his office. "Yo T!"

"Hey Dixon, I was just about to head home for the evening! How's everything going with the Peletier account this week?"

"Real good. Carol's a real sweetheart. Oh yeah, I finally met the ex-husband by the way."

"Oh really?"

"Yup... and he's a real piece of work; I'm talking Grade A asshole. I can see why she's so afraid of him. He's a big guy... and he likes to fuck with her head. Gets a kick out of belittling her in front of their colleagues too, reminding her of his past abuse and making little threats. Everytime she has to work with him she gets all stressed out. It sucks that she's gotta deal with his bullshit day after day on her job. He was so rude to her today that I felt like breaking his jaw." Daryl could feel his blood pressure going up at the delightful prospect of punching Ed's smug, smirking face, over and over again.

"That's a damn shame. Harassing a woman like that! The mother of his only child at that! I'd like to work him over my damned self. Look man, you think you might need backup?"

"No... I can handle him easy if the need ever arises. He's just a punk who abuses women. My bet is he's all bark and no bite when he's confronted with a real oponent."

"Thats all true but still don't underestimate him, Dixon. From what I understand, he doesn't fight fair. You be sure and keep your eyes and ears on him at all times."

"I will but I'm accompanying Carol out of the country on a business trip tomorrow so we'll both get a break from having to deal with his punk ass for a couple of days."

"Cool. Where are ya'll off to?"

"Bangkok... for 12 days." 

"Bangkok, Thailand! That's awesome Dixon! I told you this gig was gonna have some amazing perks."

'You can say that again,' Daryl thought to himself with a smirk as he watched Carol emerge from her shower. After drying off she slowly lotioned her tanned and toned form from head to toe right in front of him then deftly moved about the master suite packing her oversized beige checkered Louis Vuitton Damier Azur carry-on bag and the largest rolling suitcase from its matching luggage set with several carefully selected, tropical weather appropriate outfits, sandals and accessories, all while still in the nude.

"Well Dixon you be sure and take every opportunity of enjoying yourself while you're over there!" T-Dog replied.

"Looking forward to it," he replied with a distraced smirk as he enjoyed the view. He couldn't take his eyes off of Carol's sexy, naked body. 

"And I'll stay on alert on this end," T-Dog then added in a serious tone. "Our priority is to keep Carol and her daughter safe so while you're keeping your eye on her overseas, I'll put some feelers out around the girl's school... just to keep an eye out. Ed Peletier and his cronies are real slippery."

"Thanks, I'll let Carol know. That will really make her feel a lot better about having to leave Sophia here."

"One more thing before I go. You said you've actually met Ed. Does he know that you're Carol's bodyguard?"

"Nope... He's clueless. And I've got the perfect cover, too. Get this... he thinks I'm just the spokesmodel for Carol's new menswear clothing line," he chuckled. "She's paying me some major bread for it too."

"Dixon, get the fuck outta here!" T-Dog exploded into laughter as he ended the call. Daryl was the best sharpshooter he knew as well as one of the most dangerous hand-to-hand combat fighters he'd ever seen during their stint in the Marine Corps. He could easily kill a man with his bare hands so the idea of him posing as a 'runway fashion model' totally blew him away.  
\---------  
An hour and a half or so later Carol finally finished packing, and after having their lunch leftovers for dinner they collapsed into bed early for the night. Daryl wanted to make love but he could tell that Carol was really drained after her long day so he contented himself with just kissing her awhile then holding her in his arms until she finally fell into a contented sleep.  
\---------  
The lovebirds were up at 4:30 sharp to get in a quick shower before getting dressed. Their party's 18 hour, business class flight was scheduled to depart at 7am, and they left the house a little after 5 to get out to the airport before rush hour as well as have plenty of time to go through security and get checked in.

"You know, we wouldn't have to go through this crap if Milton had simply approved for us to take the company jet," Carol sighed to Daryl as she perused the long lines ahead of them at Atlanta International Airport. "But apparently Ed claimed that he might need it at the last minute."

"He's full of shit," Daryl muttered. "And leave it to "Rat Face" to make things complicated," he added as he pulled Carol's heavy suitcase along with his own carry on bag. 

"Look there's Michonne & Rick," Carol said a few moments later when she spotted her friend and her husband a few spots ahead of them in line then called out to her. She ran over to quickly introduce Daryl to Rick, and they shook hands and got acquainted while the girls began talking excitedly a mile a minute until they got to the front of the line for going through security and checking in their bags. Michonne laid a smoking hot kiss on Rick that made his toes curl before parting and Daryl chuckled inside because he actually felt sorry for the guy. He figured that Rick's poor balls were gonna be blue as hell for the next two weeks from missing the likes of Michonne's good loving; if the woman kissed him like that out in public he could only imagine how she got down in the privacy of their bedroom!

The rest of the party eventually met up at the boarding area and before they all knew it they were taxiing down the runway!


	25. The Land of Smiling Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol & Daryl arrive in Bangkok!

After the first 6 hours of their 18 hour flight had concluded the team had a two hour layover in Los Angeles, then continued on their journey. Thailand, previously Siam, and known as the "Land of Smiles" because of it's friendly people, is located in Southeast Asia, and is bordered by Myanmar (formerly Burma) to the north and north west, Laos to the East, Cambodia to the southeast and Malaysia to the south. Indonesia surrounds the bordering nation of Malaysia to the far south, and Vietnam sorrounds the eastern bordering countries to the far east/southeast. The body of water bordering the western coast region is the Andaman Sea which empties into both the Bay of Bengal and the Indian Ocean, while the Gulf of Thailand to the south empties into the South China Sea. The landscape boasts rural farming communities in the countryside, jungle regions complete with tigers and various monkey species, modern cities with lively nightlife and big business corporations as well as lush, tropical beaches. The cultures of the various peoples of the region have rich and varied histories, with influences from neighboring China to the north & far east and India to the west.

Due to the time difference from Atlanta, Carol and company arrived in Bangkok, the nation's capital, around 1 in the afternoon Thailand time on the following day. Everyone in their group was hungry and exhausted from jetlag but happy and excited as well as they disembarked from the plane and were welcomed warmly by a group of school children on a field trip singing traditional songs in the beautiful Thai language at Bangkok's Royal Siam International Airport. There were throngs of travelers running all around the busy, bustling airport lobby as the group exchanged their US dollars for Thai baht, the local currency, and they all bought inexpensive, local cell phones with basic plans to communicate during the trip before heading outside to wait for the van service that had been dispatched from their hotel immediately upon arrival of their flight. 

The SECOND they all stepped outside of the airport's cool and refreshing air conditioning and into the bright high noon Thailand sunshine they were all IMMEDIATELY engulfed by the steamy, tropical heat that the beautiful Southeast Asian nation was known for.

"Oh my Lord!" Maggie exclaimed. "I was born and bred in Georgia so I know all about hot climates but I declare this heat is something altogether different," she exclaimed while fanning herself. She'd worn a short white sundress, flat sandals and a pair of oversized designer sunglasses but she was already sweating bullets.

"You can say that again!" Michonne whined, also dressed appropriately for the weather in a tube top, short shorts that showed off her gorgeous legs, tall sandals and a big, floppy sun hat but she was still burning up from the heat and humidity nonetheless. "I need a drink!"

"Me too," Daryl grumbled. "It's hotter than the devil's front porch out here! Humidity's maling it worse. It wasnt this damned hot in the desert when I was fighting in the war!"

"I warned you guys about the heat!" Carol laughed.

While they waited for their ride to the hotel, everyone who'd never been to Bangkok before were all totally amazed by the colorful sights and foreign sounds surrounding them; Daryl in particular. He'd wandered a little ways down the street in search of cold drinks for everyone and as he glanced down a side alley he saw the infamous Khao San Road shopping district and got a glimpse of a floating market as well.

Although he'd traveled to the Middle East for war service a few years prior, he'd never left the US for a leisure vacation and he thought that the scene surrounding him looked like something out of a movie. The streets were teeming with thousands of tourists of all nationalities and Thai natives alike; young and old street vendors were hawking their wares, hustling everything from antiques, artwork, hand wefted wicker and bamboo baskets, spices & perfumed oils, jade jewelry and fresh tropical fruits and vegetables to figurines, linens, bamboo plants, paper lanterns, parasols, fans, furnishings, books, clothing, live fowl and other animals and more on carts and in stalls and there were personal services being offered as well in the numerous tattoo & henna parlors, massage parlors, barber shops and hair & nail salons, waxing & tanning booths, and there were countless bars, photography studios, electronics shops, souvenir shops, physician's offices, print shops, tea houses, art galleries, restaurants, hookah lounges, nightclubs, clothing & shoe boutiques, hostels, motels, casinos, strip clubs and houses of ill repute under the colorful store awnings lining the road as far as the eye could see as well. 

There were colorful 'Tuk Tuk' open air taxis and motorcycles flying in every direction down the crowded streets as well as a few old fashioned handpulled 'rickshaws' and quaint horse and buggies for hire mixed in with new luxury vehicles as well as old cars of every make and model, and the hundreds of sellers gliding along in their slender canoes piled high with fresh produce & seafood to be sold on the 'floating' alley way were all shouting to potential customers to get their attention to barter for sales. The voices of Thai speakers and English speakers alike could be heard as well over the loud music and honking horns coming from all directions and the delicious, spicy aromas of the delicacies for sale, piping hot on the countless street food carts every few feet were mouth watering. 

Daryl returned with ice cold bottles of fresh squeezed mango, pineapple, papaya and lychee juices as well as coconut water for everyone and realized that the only people who weren't in complete awe of the scene were Carol, Enid, Jesus, and Ezekiel, who'd all traveled there on business trips before; in fact Carol had revealed to him when they were introduced on their flight that Ezekiel LOVED Thailand so much that he wanted to transfer to the Bangkok office's design team as soon as there was an opening.

"Hey guys, our ride's here," Jesus then called out, pointing toward a large green van that had just parked across the street from the airport's main entrance. The words 'Emerald Dragon Hotel & Resort' was painted on the side in both English and Sukothai languages in beautiful gold script and the words surrounding a large gold logo of an Asian fighting dragon with sparkling green stones as eyes. 

Although Peletier's Thailand corporate offices were located in downtown Bangkok, the manufacturing plant and warehouse complex was out in the countryside and the beautiful, all inclusive Emerald Dragon Hotel & Resort was only a couple of miles away from the site so visiting staff from abroad usually stayed there and charged the company account. 

Two Thai gentleman wearing green Emerald Dragon Hotel & Resort staff polo shirts and white slacks then suddenly emerged and stood by the van doors holding up a big sign that read 'Peletier's USA Design Team.' 

"Finally," Carol sighed with a smile and they all made their way over through the bustling crowd. The hotel staff members greeted and welcomed everyone warmly in perfect English then loaded up their bags into the van then drove off into the crowded, bustling traffic toward the hotel.

It was a 30 minute drive outside the city limits through the beautiful central Thailand countryside to get to the hotel and Daryl almost felt like he'd stepped back in time when he saw the ancient Buddhist temples (called wats,) farmers in traditional attire working the rice paddies and the miles upon miles of bamboo and coconut palm fields and mango groves dotting the landscape as well as the dozens of water buffalo and wild Asian elephants roaming the riverside pasture of a local reserve park.

Before long the van entered the hotel grounds gates and once the immaculately manicured gardens, lush groves and sparking waterfall pools surrounding the property were in view the scenery was truly breathtaking.

"Beautiful, huh?" Carol sighed cheerfully, squeezing Daryl's hand gently as they gazed out the bay window together. 

"Sure is," he replied with a wink, referring to her as well as the luxurious hotel grounds.


	26. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl shows Carol just how much he missed her... ADULTS ONLY!

The Emerald Dragon is an all-inclusive, 5-star luxury resort and the Peletier's group was greeted in the lobby by friendly, attentive staff bearing trays of assorted frozen tropical fruit drinks, spring rolls and other appetizers for everyone and the team members who'd never stayed there before were all in awe of the hotel's beautifully decororated golden lobby. 

As usual the popular hotel was booked to near capacity with guests from around the world, and since their reservations had been made at the last minute Maggie was unable to book any neighboring suites or adjoining single rooms for anyone and so several people in their party had to either share rooms or be separated on different floors. Fortunately their rooms were all located in the Tower building, despite all being in different wings and on different floors and their lodging assignments were as follows: Carol had a deluxe jacuzzi room on the penthouse floor all to herself that had a beautiful terrace view of the salt lake that adjoined the property and its sandy beach shore was home to a flock of beautiful pink flamingos; Maggie & Michonne lucked up and got a luxury suite that had private access to a swanky rooftop sky bar; Daryl had a deluxe room all to himself on the 5th floor in the west wing with a great view of a poolside waterfall; Jesus, Noah and Ezekiel had a deluxe triple suite, each with their own separate bedrooms on the ground floor that had access to the swim up pool bar, while Enid, Denise & Connie were to share a deluxe 3rd floor, southern wing condo suite that offered a beautiful view of the peacocks on display in the palm tree garden and lotus grotto.

Everyone was starved and still suffering from jet lag so after checking in and getting quick showers after their long flight, the entire group made a beeline down to the hotel's all you can eat gourmet buffet restaurant & bar for an early dinner. After getting better acquainted and not to mention eating their fill of the delicious traditional Thai cuisine, Asian fusion European style and American dishes and drinks offered at the restaurant, everyone parted ways; deciding to retire early to catch up on their sleep before starting work early the next morning. The van service was scheduled to take everyone to Peletier's corporate offices downtown at 9am sharp, then were scheduled to take them all out to the warehouse complex for the rest of the day.

Depending on the wing and floor their rooms were located on they all took different hallways and elevators around the massive building to get back to their rooms so no one realized that Daryl had followed Carol up to her room. No one aside from Michonne and Maggie knew what was really going on between them anyway and Carol wanted to keep it that way initially so Daryl refrained from touching her too much or staring at her for too long in their party's presence even though it wasn't an easy task.

Once alone on the penthouse elevator however, Daryl couldn't hold back any longer. He needed to touch her and kiss her again like he needed his next breath. In the past 2 weeks he'd gotten addicted to the beautiful woman he was gradually falling in love with and it had been torture to not be able to have any intimate contact for nearly the past two days.

She looked amazing in the blue knee-length silk halter dress she'd changed into. He stared at her intently from where he stood behind her on the elevator and gently caressed her bare shoulders with his strong, work calloused hands. "Did I tell you how beautiful you are yet today?" he murmured, sniffing her perfumed neck before pressing a soft kiss there.

Her core flooded with desire. "No... but thank you," she replied with a flirtatious twinkle in her ice blue eyes.

"Where's your room?" he inquired, kissing her neck again.

"Penthouse floor," she murmured, melting into his kiss.

He pressed the glowing 'P' button. "Want some company?" he asked.

Carol knew what that meant! She was exhausted from the flight but she just couldnt resist. "You know I do, Daryl," she admitted and they kissed passionately until the elevator doors opened.

She led him down a winding, candlelit corridor and once they were tucked away inside her suite he pulled her into his strong arms and pressed her back against the door before kissing her again, that time with all the pent up passion he'd been holding back for the past 2 days since they departed Atlanta. "Been missin' you, woman," he growled between kisses. "Been wantin' ya so bad."

"I missed you too, Daryl," she whispered with a flirtatious smile while wrapping her arms around his neck and when he picked her up she boldy wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked her needy core against the large, hard bulge that had appeared in his shorts and he groaned with lust while they kissed.

"Nice suite ya got here," he commented, not even looking around at the lavish surroundings in the slightest. "Where's the bedroom?" he then demanded to know, deftly untying the straps of her halter dress before attacking her neck, cleavage and exposed breasts with hungry kisses.

"The door on the left," she moaned as he sucked a stiff nipple between his lips. The sensation was amazing and it awakened the animal attraction she felt for him buried deep inside her and she only pulled him off her swollen nub to tug his t-shirt over his head. "Daryl... I need you inside me," she whispered wantonly in his ear as he then latched onto her other breast.

"Yes ma'am," he growled, carrying her to the bedroom and depositing her gently onto the plush king sized bed and tugging off his shorts. 

His long, thick cock stood at attention and Carol's mouth watered at the sight. She quickly slid out of her halter dress and thong panties and crawled toward where he stood watching her intently at the foot of the bed.  
She leaned up on her knees and gazed up at him. "Is all that for me?" she murmured with a seductive wink before grasping his thick length possessively then taking it between her moist, parted lips, never taking her eyes off his as she swallowed hungrily around his throbbing length.

"Fuck," Daryl gasped, throwing his head back from the pleasure as Carol licked and sucked him. It had been days since he'd gotten off and it felt so good he knew it wouldnt be long before he exploded if she didnt stop and soon. He let her torture him a little longer then he had to pull her off. "Please," he begged, "I cant take anymore! Gonna cum if ya don't stop... come 'ere," he then growled, taking back control. He climbed up on the bed and flipped Carol over onto her belly, then kissed a steamy hot trail of sensuous love bites down her spine, across her ass cheeks then down her shapely legs. "On yer knees, woman," he then growled from behind her and the deep timbre of his south Georgia accent told her he meant business.

Carol eagerly got into the positon he'd demanded and he crawled in close behind her, slowly kissing his way back up her writhing body all over again before kissing and licking the most sensitive spot between her legs making her whimper in anticipation. 

"Daryl please," she cried desperately from the intense pleasure of his long tongue greedily working her clit. "Please... It feels so good! Mmmm... ooohh yesss!" she squealed as an intense orgasm hit.

Daryl growled as he devoured every drop of her climax only ceasing pleasuring her orally to stand behind her to make them one. He kissed her shoulder passionately then grabbed onto her hips and slid his manhood inside her soaked core from the back. They both cried out from the pleasure as he then began plunging his thick length in and out, deeper and deeper inside her, stroking her sweet spot in a savage rhythm she couldn't help responding to. 

"Yes... yes!" she gasped over and over again as he worked his hips at a driving pace. The feral way Daryl was making love to her was sweet, tortuous ecstasy. "Feels so good! Oh God Daryl don't stop," Carol squealed, arching her back wantonly as she pumped her hips back against him for more and more as he drove his rock hard cock faster and deeper inside her, soon making her overheated body climax again, but he kept going, not stopping until he finally reached his own climax.

But it wasnt enough. He had to have her again.

After they caught their breath they changed positions, first with Carol taking charge again and riding him like her life depended on it then with Daryl pulling her into the romantic missionary with him on top. Neither of the two lovers could get enough and before exhaustion finally won Daryl was determined to make her cum again before exploding with a loud, animalistic grunt as he finally released the last of his pent up passion deep inside her.

He was drenched in sweat and weak when he finally collapsed, drained and finally satisfied on top of her. He didnt know what had come over him just then but it had been the most intense sex of his life, and the best they'd had since starting their smoking hot affair. 

Carol felt amazing; she was limp as a rag doll but she felt like singing. Daryl pulled her into his arms for a slow and sensual kiss goodnight and as she slipped into a comatose sleep she couldn't wipe the satisfied smile off her face. 


	27. Vitamin D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl wakes up hungry for more...

When Carol awakened the next morning it was still dark out. She didnt know exactly what time it was how nor long she'd slept but she knew it was still very early. She stretched lazily; feeling rested, relaxed and oh so satisfied. She'd fallen fast asleep wrapped tight in Daryl's loving arms after making love with him the night before and when she then attempted to disengage herself from his steadfast embrace around her waist to use the bathroom, he immediately pulled her in closer. She hadn't realized that he was already long awake and had been watching her sleep. 

"Where ya goin?" he murmured into her neck before pressing a few heated kisses there. He didnt want to let her go.

"Daryl... your mustache is tickling my neck," she giggled then blushed when she remembered all the other places he'd tickled her with his scruff the night before. "I've gotta pee, babe," she laughed before softly kissing his lips.

"Mmmm..." he groaned, growing terribly aroused for her as he deepened the kiss before letting her up. That previous night their lovemaking had been really intense and now upon her awakening all he could think about was starting round 2. "You hurry back, ya hear?" he growled, smacking her bare ass with his big, open palm. "Got somethin' fer ya," he then added with a wink, before playfully smacking her ass again.

"Oh yeah?" she gasped as she darted into her en suite bathroom and after relieving herself then freshening up quickly she eagerly climbed back into bed with her man.

When she returned, Daryl was leaning up on one elbow waiting for her patiently; the white silk bed sheet just barely covering his trim waist and impressive early morning arousal. 

Carol gave him a teasing smirk as she ran a bold hand across his thigh and his stormy blue eyes zoomed in on hers intently as she pulled back the sheet to see just what he had in store for her. She grasped him possesively and gave his hardened length a teasing squeeze.

"Come 'ere, woman," he growled impatiently, pulling her close and kissing her with so much passion that it took her breath away. Carol moaned out loud as he then slid his hand between her toned thighs and began gently caressing her slick folds with his fingertips. His breath caught at finding her so wet for him already. "Yer so fuckin' wet," he grunted. 

"Mmm... I cant help it, Daryl!" she whined impatiently at his teasing touch; he was driving her crazy. "Don't stop!" No other man she'd ever been with had ever turned her on so fast. She just couldn't help her arousal nor resist her strong attraction to him.

"I want you," he then grunted, savagely kissing on her neck while fingering her.

"Mmmm!!! I want you too," she moaned with need. 

"You got me," he murmured between kisses. "I'm all yours, woman. Want you on top 'o me," he then groaned, sitting back up and pulling her onto his lap. "Ya got it in ya to ride?" he then asked in a teasing tone, before smacking her thigh, playfully.

"Yessss," Carol whimpered as she eagerly straddled him, grabbing for purchase on his bulky pecs and strong shoulders then crying out from the sinful pleasure as she slowly sunk down onto his thick, swollen manhood, taking him deep inside. 

"Fuckkkk," Daryl hissed once she was fully seated on top of him and he grabbed onto her ass, kneading her butter soft flesh in his strong hands before holding on to her hips for dear life as she began riding him slowly then building up speed to a steady pace. 

"Oh Daryl," Carol gasped from the pleasure, throwing her head back and savoring the deep pleasure of being filled by Daryl's massive length over and over again as she rode, taking him in and out of her soaked, needy core as he leaned up to trail the expanse of her exposed neck and breasts with hot, hungry kisses.

"Ya feel so good, Carol!" he moaned helplessly, as she then began swiveling her hips faster and faster, taking him even deeper inside, and before long it felt too damned good and Daryl knew he needed to take charge again before he came too fast.  
"Yer killin' me, woman," he finally gasped when he just couldn't take it any longer and easily flipped Carol's lightweight body so that she was underneath him, cradling her in his strong arms as he then pumped his hips as he stroked deeper and deeper inside her tight, wet heat, moaning her name over and over again between passionate kisses until they finally exploded together in a hot, mutual climax just as the sun came up.

Once again the sex had been incredible and Carol felt as limp as a wet noodle after her explosive multiple orgasms subsided; she was even more relaxed and satisfied than ever and had a big smile on her face when it was all over and Daryl felt like Superman for putting it there! 

He was so in love with her and all he wanted to do was to hold her in bed for the rest of the morning but he knew there wasn't time. They were expected to meet up with the rest of their group in another hour or so for breakfast before heading down to Peletier's Bangkok corporate office at 9 so he quickly threw his clothes back on and after another deep, passionate kiss, reluctantly left her to get showered and dressed in his own room to start the day.

Over breakfast, Michonne kept staring at Carol with a knowing smirk and while up at the buffet refilling their plates, she couldn't help teasing her friend. "Carol, you're positively glowing this morning! What's your secret?" she giggled.

"Got my morning double dose of Vitamin 'D' of course," she laughed.


	28. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Maggie meet!

The hotel's van service staff was punctual and at 9 on the nose the team departed for Peletier's downtown Bangkok corporate office. Everyone was in attendance except for Michonne, Connie and Denise; Michonne because this wasn't a work trip for her, and the others because their particular services weren't required just yet. The three ladies decided to go on a sightseeing excursion together at the nearby Asian elephant reserve park in the countryside and planned to meet up with the others for dinner late in the afternoon.

The group arrived at headquarters and after helping themselves to coffee and tea in the conference room the meeting began with introductions facilitated by senior designer, Glenn Rhee.

"Welcome guys!" he exclaimed then after introducing his own team members he inquired of Carol's staff. "So Carol, please introduce everyone. We've already met some of the US Men's design team on the past but there are a couple of new faces I see. I trust you're all enjoying your accomodations over at the Emerald Dragon?"

"As always," Carol replied cheerfully before introducing her team. "Well, most of you have already met Ezekiel, Noah, Enid and Jesus back in 2018 when you all worked on the summer '19 menswear collection together, so may I now introduce two newcomers; Daryl Dixon, our new spokemodel for the men's resort wear micro line, and last but certainly not least, my beautiful personal assistant, Miss Margaret Greene."

Everyone around the room shook everyone's hands but when Glenn finally got to Maggie his eyes locked with hers and he felt like time stood still for a moment. He tried but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her face; she was so pretty and her eyes were so green he suddenly felt dizzy, nervous, lightheaded and aroused all at the same time. 

"Everybody calls me Maggie," she said with a sweet smile while extending her hand toward him and when he took her small hand in his large one to shake it they both felt a shock of electricity flow between them. It was obvious that he was smitten with her and when he caught a whiff of the her soft, powdery perfume mixed with something that was uniquely her, his arousal level hit an all time high at that very moment and he blushed red as a beet, hoping and praying that his dark slacks hid the evidence of his overwhelming attraction to her.

Carol hadn't noticed and went on talking but at that point everything she said sounded like muted gibberish to Glenn (not unlike how grown up speaking voices sound on Charlie Brown cartoon movies.) The moment he laid eyes on Maggie, his normally razor sharp brain went completely blank. She was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen, and he IMMEDIATELY wanted to know more about her and that was saying a lot because in his line of work he met gorgeous, professional runway models on a regular basis; Glenn however was the kind of gentleman who wanted quality over quantity and Maggie seemed like a nice, wholesome girl (even though he couldn't help fantasizing about her riding him long and hard like a stallion in heat...)

"Huh? What did you just say?" he asked Carol distractedly, willing his by then painful erection to go down as he finally broke out of his reverie about engaging in assorted sexual positions with Maggie, upon realizing that the boss lady had been speaking to him directly for the past several moments. 

"I was just saying, you'll get a chance to meet the others who didn't have to come to todays meeting at some point later on in the week," she replied.

"Oh! The others! Yeah, it was supposed to be, like, around 8 of you, right?"

"Actually 10 of us came, but only 8 of us are Peletier's staff. Maggie works for me personally, not for the company, and my personal lawyer, Michonne Grimes accompanied us as well, but its technically a vacation for her."

"Okay... cool! That's um, really awesome! Like totally great!" he rambled.

"Glenn? You went from your normal complexion to a deep blush all of a sudden then pale as a sheet all in the past few minutes. And you're sweating bullets! Are you okay?" Carol asked in a concerned, motherly tone.

"I'm fine," he squeaked out just above a whisper before taking several gulps from his bottle of spring water and FORCING himself to NOT look at Maggie. "Its gotta be this heat... I just need some water, I think."

Carol gave her powerpoint presentation showing her sketches, price point and profit projections, fabric sample ideas, budget and mood board for the clothing line, then got both design team's feedback and then everyone got started on their individual tasks including getting Daryl's head to toe measurements and creating patterns for his custom made pieces to start.

By mid afternoon, everyone rode out to the warehouse where final fabrics and hardware (buttons, zippers, studs etc,) were selected and by the end of their workday, the wheels of production were in motion; the selected garments from the line that would be worn in Daryl's upcoming photo shoot would be completed in a few days!

When everyone was ready to depart, Carol invited Glenn to join their party for dinner back at the hotel and he was ecstatic that he'd get to spend a little more time around Maggie. 

Maggie was glad too; Glenn's obvious attraction to her hadn't gone unnoticed after all! In fact, it was quite mutual!


End file.
